Fruto do pecado
by Debora Isaacs
Summary: Ela é completamente Malfoy, inclusive nessas atitudes mínimas. A única coisa que temos de parecido é a cor do cabelo. SLASH. Mpreg. Contém spoilers. REESCRITA. CAP 7 ON.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Fruto do Pecado

**Autora: **Débora Isaacs

**Shipper: **Severus x Lucius

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Sinopse: **Ela é completamente Malfoy, inclusive nessas atitudes mínimas. A única coisa que temos de parecido é a cor do cabelo.

**Avisos:** SLASH. Mpreg. Contém spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens são propriedade de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros. e Cia. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

**Algumas considerações:** Fruto é o meu xodozinho. É a primeira long que escrevi e meu carinho por ela é imenso. Sem contar de a Lia é tudo o que eu queria ser _  
Severus e Lucius são a minha vida, sem dúvida. Eu realmente não sei o que me deu por dar essa personalidade ao Sev. Eu não consegui fazê-lo frio, eu simplesmente tinha que fazê-lo carinhoso hahaha. Boa leitura!

-x-

**Capítulo 1**

Severus Snape terminava de abotoar sua túnica, olhando pensativamente através da janela, quando sentiu um par de braços fortes o rodearem.

- Posso saber em que tanto pensa? – a voz arrastada de Lucius Malfoy chegou-lhe aos ouvidos enquanto ele depositava o queixo em seu ombro. Desde que havia se juntado ao bando de Comensais de Lord Voldemort, os dois mantinham um relacionamento às escondidas. Lucius era casado e, acima de tudo, um bruxo puro sangue que não podia se dar ao luxo de envolver-se publicamente com alguém pobre e mestiço.

Os dois se conheceram em Hogwarts e apesar da diferença de idade formou-se uma amizade até Lucius terminar seus estudos. Alguns anos depois foi a vez de Severus se formar e então veio o convite por parte do loiro para juntar-se ao Lord. O moreno não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar, pois via ali a grande chance de explorar seu talento para as Artes das Trevas.

Aos poucos a relação dos dois evoluiu de eventuais encontros em bares para constantes idas a hotéis baratos.

Severus não se importava nem um pouco com o fato de Lucius ser casado, afinal ele era um sonserino e era próprio dos mesmos serem egoístas. Mas era exatamente nisso que ele pensava agora que daria uma notícia que poderia mudar a sua vida, de Lucius e de sua esposa.

Respirando fundo, ele não ousou se virar, continuando a mirar janela afora.

- Eu.. eu estou grávido, Lucius – falou em um sussurro e sentindo o outro retesar às suas costas.

- O que... o que você disse? – perguntou Lucius sem acreditar.

- Não me faça repetir. Já foi difícil dizer uma vez e...

Severus assustou-se ao ser girado bruscamente e viu-se encarando os olhos cinzentos e frios do loiro que nesse momento estavam furiosos.

- Me diga que isso é uma brincadeira – ordenou entre dentes apertando os braços do moreno.

- Eu adoraria que fosse, Lucius. Aliás, se eu soubesse que isso poderia acontecer, teria evitado.

- Então você vai tirar, não é? – apesar da pergunta, havia uma ordem implícita.

O moreno já esperava por isso, afinal era com Lucius Malfoy que ele estava lidando.

- Não posso fazer isso. Um aborto pode ser arriscado e, além do mais, essa criança não tem culpa.

- Eu não sei o que você pretende com isso, mas eu não vou cair no seu joguinho – Lucius já havia se afastado e pegava seu bastão com uma cabeça de serpente na ponta – Ou você tira essa criança, ou pode me esquecer, porque eu não vou dar o meu nome a um maldito bastardo mestiço.

Mesmo prevendo essa reação por parte do loiro, Severus não pôde evitar sentir a dor da rejeição. Sentia-se perdido, mas não faria a vontade de Lucius.

- Eu não vou abortar, Lucius – ele disse decididamente – Não posso fazer isso com essa criança – Lucius estava prestes interromper, mas Snape continuou – Não estou te pedindo para assumir esse filho. Eu posso me virar sozinho e, se depender de mim, essa criança nunca vai saber que você existe.

- Pois eu acho muito bom.

Com um sorriso frio, Lucius virou-se e saiu sem mais uma palavra, deixando atrás um Severus angustiado sem idéia do que faria de agora em diante e sem imaginar que em poucas semanas ficaria sabendo que Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius, também estava grávida.

FrutoS2Fruto

- O que você quer, Comensal?

Albus Dumbledore havia acabado de aparatar quando avistou um vulto encapuzado e empunhou a varinha.

- Não me machuque, por favor! – o homem baixou o capuz revelando ser Severus Snape.

- Por quê? Tenho certeza de que você não hesitaria em fazê-lo a mim.

Snape ficou em silêncio enquanto lágrimas rolavam por sua face e um soluço escapava de sua boca. Estava tendo uma gestação difícil e o desespero era um companheiro constante.

- N-não vim brigar – o moreno estremeceu e respirou fundo para se acalmar – Os Potter, ele vai matá-los. Precisa escondê-los.

- E por que se importa? Pelo que eu me lembro você e James não se davam muito bem. Ou será que se arrependeu de contar a profecia ao seu mestre?

- Não faz ideia do quanto me arrependo.

Severus pôs a mão sobre o ventre, que se não estivesse camuflado, estaria inchando mostrando seus seis meses de gravidez. Isso não passou desapercebido pelo ancião que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Não posso permitir que ele faça mal à uma criança inocente, mesmo sendo filho de James Potter.

- Espera que eu acredite nisso?

- Espero que os proteja.

Severus levantou-se pronto para ir embora, mas foi detido pela voz do outro.

- Você vai voltar para Voldemort mesmo depois de trai-lo?

Dumbledore era conhecido por seu grande coração e pela capacidade de enxergar o bem em todos e, apesar da frieza com que tratava Snape, podia ver sinceridade e uma grande dor em seus olhos. A convivência com o Lord das Trevas não havia eliminado o resquício de bondade que havia no moreno e ela só precisava ser trabalhada.

- E eu por acaso tenho alguma escolha?

- Sempre há uma escolha, meu rapaz.

Severus deu uma risada amarga.

- E o que você sugere? Que eu me bandeie para o lado da Luz? – indagou com revolta – Ele vai me matar.

- Eu tenho certeza de que Lord Voldemort não se importaria de matar o maior de seus aliados se ele representasse um impasse em seus objetivos – disse calmamente – Um de seus comensais não deveria ter medo da morte.

- E eu não tenho. Só... não posso morrer agora. Há... há alguém que precisa de mim.

Um pensamento absurdo passou pela cabeça de Dumbledore, mas ele preferiu não verbalizá-lo.

- Posso lhe perguntar algo? – o moreno assentiu – Você quer que Voldemort vença essa guerra?

Severus fitou intensamente os olhos azuis cintilantes do homem à sua frente.

- Não – respondeu com segurança.

- Então se junte à Ordem da Fênix. Trabalhe como espião para o lado da Luz.

- Você é surdo ou louco? Eu acabei de dizer que o Lord pode me matar.

- Façamos um trato: se você voltar hoje e ele não desconfiar de sua traição venha para o nosso lado.

- O que eu ganho lhe ajudando? É algo muito arriscado.

- Além de sua consciência tranquila, – Severus fez um som de desdém – você terá a minha proteção. Pense bem.

Albus desaparatou deixando um pensativo Severus Snape, que poucos dias depois voltaria a procurá-lo aceitando sua oferta.

FrutoS2Fruto

Severus aparatou diretamente em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Suava frio e a dor em seu ventre mal o deixava andar. Apenas teve força o suficiente para lançar um patronus e algum tempo depois pôde divisar um enorme vulto negro se aproximando.

Quando o homem esteve próximo o bastante de si, reconheceu a forma borrada de Hagrid, o guarda-caça do castelo, e tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar foi "Dumbledore" em um fio de voz, antes de cair no mundo da inconsciência.

-x-

Quando finalmente acordou, Snape percebeu-se em uma cama de lençóis azuis-claros macios, da mesma cor das vestes que usava. Olhou ao redor e descobriu que estava em uma enfermaria, pelas prateleiras contendo, provavelmente, poções medicinais. Um biombo tampava uma das laterais da cama, mas do outro lado podia ver outras camas enfileiradas.

Ele tinha uma idéia de onde estava, mas não sabia como havia ido parar lá. A única coisa da qual lembrava era da sessão de tortura a qual havia sido submetido junto a outros Comensais por Voldemort. E então veio a dor e o sangramento.

Ao se lembrar disso, tentou se levantar sentiu uma fisgada que o fez recuar e gemer. Isso pareceu chamar a atenção de alguém, pois ouviu vozes e o som de uma porta batendo.

- Oh, ele acordou diretor – exclamou uma voz feminina que Severus reconheceu com sendo de Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts.

O moreno gemeu mais uma vez tentando dizer algo.

- Não se preocupe, meu rapaz. Está seguro agora – Dumbledore sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima à cama, segurando sua mão – você terá muito tempo para falar depois. Agora vamos cuidar da sua filha.

- Filha? – sussurrou o máximo que a dor permitiu.

- Sim, é uma menina, pelos exames que eu fiz em você e, aliás, já está a caminho – respondeu Pomfrey, preparando-o para o parto.

Severus sentiu uma contração que o fez apertar a aparente frágil, mão do diretor, que parecia não ter sentido ou fingia muito bem.

- Quando eu mandar, você vai empurrar com todas as suas forças, ok? – pediu docemente a enfermeira e Severus apenas assentiu incapaz de falar – Então, vamos lá! Um, dois, três... empurre!

Ao fazer como o ordenado o homem sentiu como se lhe arrancassem um órgão, mas continuou seguindo o que a enfermeira lhe dizia. E foi com uma mistura de dor e alívio que ele sentiu o pequeno ser deixá-lo e chegar ao mundo fazendo bastante barulho.

- Aqui está sua filha – Madame Pomfrey entregou o embrulho rosado nos braços do pai, depois de tê-la limpado.

- Ela é tão linda – exclamou emocionado enquanto contornava seu rostinho com os dedos.

- Sim ela é – concordou o diretor – E já decidiu qual será o seu nome?

O moreno pensou por uns instantes e se deu conta de que não havia parado um minuto sequer para pensar em um nome durante a gestação, mas uma luz pareceu acender dentro de si e com um pequeno sorriso, respondeu:

- Lia Louise Prince Snape.

- É um belo nome – o diretor assentiu em aprovação assim como a enfermeira - Me permite? – perguntou indicando a menina.

- Claro! – Severus passou a filha para o ancião.

- Bem-vinda ao mundo, Lia Louise Prince Snape! – elevou a pequena ao ar como se a consagrando a alguma divindade.

- Pensei que fosse perder você, meu anjo – beijou o topo da cabeça da menina quando a recebeu de volta.

- Quero que descanse, Severus, nós temos muito que conversar amanhã – disse Dumbledore seriamente.

- Não quero esperar até amanhã. Vamos esclarecer tudo agora.

- Nem pensar, mocinho. Você precisa descansar – disse Madame Pomfrey energicamente.

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey! Albus precisa saber.

A enfermeira concordou relutantemente.

- Tudo bem! Mas só alguns minutos.

Albus esperou Madame Pomfrey entrar em sua sala e fechar a porta antes de começar a falar.

- Era de sua filha que você falava, naquele dia na colina?

- Sim.

- Não posso dizer que estou totalmente surpreso. Algo assim me passou pela cabeça, mas achei a idéia um tanto mirabolante e não lhe dei muita atenção. E então, Hagrid chega aqui com você desmaiado nos braços. Estou curioso para saber como conseguiu manter sua filha segura todo esse tempo e o que aconteceu para você chegar naquele estado aqui.

Severus iniciou sua narrativa contando que havia se envolvido com alguém e que quando engravidou foi abandonado e teve que se virar sozinho, porque se recusou a abortar.

- Eu não tinha idéia de que isso podia acontecer, então não sabia como agir – ele disse.

- A gravidez masculina é um acontecimento muito raro e só ocorre em homens bruxos. Você nem poderia ter desconfiado, há muitas gerações que não se ocorre algo assim.

Snape contou também que usou um feitiço dissimulante para disfarçar sua barriga para que nem o outro pai, nem Voldemort e seus Comensais a vissem.

- Bem engenhoso, mas agora eu quero saber o que houve hoje. Quem o fez isso com você?

- O Lord das Trevas. Ele resolveu submeter todos a uma sessão de Cruciatus porque a Ordem da Fênix havia sido avisada sobre um dos ataques, mas não se preocupe, ele não desconfia de mim – tranquilizou ao ver alarme na expressão do mais velho – Bem, eu senti muita dor e comecei a sangrar e decidi vir para Hogwarts porque sabia que era o único que poderia me ajudar - terminou percebendo que tudo já estava mais claro em sua cabeça.

- Sabe que sempre pode contar comigo – disse afagando os cabelos do moreno – E, por enquanto, não vou lhe perguntar sobre o outro pai de Lia, mas em algum momento temo que se faça necessário sabê-lo.

- Já chega, Albus! – surgiu Madame Pomfrey – Agora os dois precisam descansar.

- Eu já estava mesmo de saída – disse levantando-se e quando já estava próximo à porta deteve-se – Ah, Severus! Acho que seria melhor para vocês dois se você não voltar para aquele lugar – aconselhou – Além do mais, Hogwarts precisará de um novo professor de Poções, já que Slughorn pediu demissão.

O mais jovem levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que o outro tinha falado e quando foi perguntar, Dumbledore já havia sumido.

- Dê-me ela para eu colocá-la no berço, querido – Madame Pomfrey havia transfigurado uma cama em berço e depositou a menina ali – E agora durma.

Ele deitou-se e percebeu o quanto estava cansado, adormecendo em seguida.

FrutoS2Fruto

Snape estava sentado em uma poltrona em seu escritório com Lia nos braços enquanto o castelo estava em polvorosa.

O casal Potter havia sido assassinado e o Lord das Trevas derrotado pelo pequeno Harry.

Era noite, mas todos estavam muito agitados, inclusive Lia, que agora era um bebê de pouco mais de um ano. E como a menina não dormia, Severus decidiu-se por esperar Dumbledore.

- Imaginei que estivesse acordado, Severus. Mas parece que não é só você – disse Albus, que havia acabado de chegar, pegando a pequena no colo – O nosso pequeno anjinho está bem acordado pelo que vejo.

- Nós dois e toda a Hogwarts. Então, as notícias são verdadeiras?

- Sim, eu receio. Lily e James estão mortos – anunciou com pesar.

- E o menino? É verdade que destruiu o Lord? – Albus ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver o quão informado estava o professor de Poções – Os alunos estão recebendo corujas de seus familiares a todo momento falando sobre isso e você sabe como as notícias correm rápido por aqui – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Bem, sim é verdade, mas eu não creio que seja em definitivo. Voldemort deve estar escondido. Muito fraco para agir. Mas ele voltará um dia, isso eu tenho certeza – o ancião suspirou – Enquanto esse dia não chega, Harry Potter irá crescer longe de toda essa agitação que envolve o seu nome. Será criado por seus parentes trouxas até o momento de ingressar em Hogwarts.

Albus sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente a Severus e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos.

- Severus, quando esse menino aqui chegar, contarei com sua ajuda para protegê-lo.

- Está querendo que eu proteja o filho do meu inimigo?

- Não entendo essa sua atitude se foi você mesmo quem me pediu para protegê-los.

- Naquela época foi diferente. Eu estava desesperado. Grávido e sem saber o que fazer. Eu precisava salvar minha filha e aquele foi o único modo que encontrei – ele retrucou dignamente - Eu sabia que você, como o bom velhinho que é, se apiedaria de mim sem a menor dúvida.

Os olhos do velho diretor brilharam divertidos.

- Em todo caso, apenas quero que ajude uma criança que precisará de todo o apoio possível na luta contra Lorde Voldemort. Faça mais uma vez por Lia. Me ajude a lutar para conservar o mundo em que ela viverá.

O moreno pensou por uns poucos instantes enquanto observava o seu pequeno anjo ficar sonolento.

- Tudo bem, Albus. Conte comigo. Mas tudo isso é por Lia. E não espere que eu vá nutrir algum bom sentimento por este moleque.

- Isso seria pedir demais pra você - comentou divertido.

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou, como prometido repostando Fruto. Sei que demorei um século pra fazer isso, mas é que tem acontecido umas coisas bem tensas na minha vida ( e eu ainda não me recuperei de Relíquias 2 shaushuahs). Bom, espero sinceramente que tenha apreciado as mudanças. Desculpem os possíveis erros. Deixem reviews e eu atualizarei o mais rápido possível. Um beijo :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Adorável.

Esse era o adjetivo mais apropriado para descrever a criatura que desfilava todo o seu pequeno charme pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Não havia quem não se derretesse por cada sorriso dado.

Até mesmo os sonserinos eram incapazes de resistir ao encanto da pequena Lia, ainda mais sendo ela filha de seu tão querido professor e diretor de Casa e nenhum esforço era medido na intenção de agradá-los.

De pele pálida e cabelos negros como os do pai ela recebera o apelido de _anjinho de Hogwarts_. Mas o que aqueles olhos cor de tempestade escondiam era que mais apropriados do que uma auréola e um par de asas, eram uns chifrinhos e um tridente.

Só quem realmente conhecesse a pequena Lia sabia o quão sonserina ela podia ser e não restavam dúvidas para qual casa iria a garota.

FrutoS2Fruto

Ele chegou a pensar que jamais retornaria àquele lugar que tantas recordações ruins lhe trazia. Mas ele não podia simplesmente abandonar aquela casa na Spinner's End. Ela era patrimônio de sua família e mesmo que ele não a quisesse, ela pertencia a sua filha por direito.

E foi pensando nisso que Severus decidiu aproveitar a folga trazida pelos feriados de Natal em Hogwarts para checar como andava a casa.

Ele não se surpreendeu ao ver o estado deplorável em que a casa se encontrava, afinal fazia mais de quatro anos que ele não punha os pés ali. Desde o nascimento de Lia.

A menina, que acompanhava o pai, mirava a tudo curiosamente enquanto Severus tratava de lançar feitiços de limpeza e reparadores fazendo com que a casa voltasse a ser como ele se lembrava.

Quando estava próximo à hora do almoço e resolveu preparar algo para os dois comerem, o moreno notou o repentino sumiço da filha e quando a chamou, ela apareceu agarrada a um ursinho de pelúcia encardido e surrado.

Ele o reconheceu imediatamente. Este urso era o único briquedo que havia sobrevivido aos ataques de fúria de seu pai, que parecia achar que seu filho não deveria, ou não merecia, ter brinquedos e sempre destruía os que encontrava.

- Posso ficar com ele, papai? – ele perguntou sorrindo-lhe docemente.

Snape pegou o urso, limpou-o e devolveu à filha.

- Sim, meu amor. Pode ficar.

O sorriso da menina se ampliou e ela agarrou-se em seu pescoço.

- Você é o melhor pai do mundo e eu te amo muito.

Snape sentiu seus olhos arderem diante dessas palavras. Ele estava sendo, afinal, um bom pai.

FrutoS2Fruto

- HAGRID! Ô, HAAAGRID! - Um furacãozinho de seis anos, vinha correndo em direção à cabana na orla da floresta proibida, chamando pelo amigo.

- Oh, pequena Lia! Que surpresa vê-la! – Rúbeo Hagrid, o enorme guardião das chaves de Hogwarts recepcionou a sorridente Lia – O que te traz ao meu humilde lar?

- Papai mandou vir ficar com você, porque nem a tia Minerva e nem a madrinha vão poder ficar comigo hoje.

Era fato que a severa Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração, diretora da casa da Grifinória e diretora adjunta de Hogwarts tinha loucura pelo anjinho de Hogwarts. Ela era capaz de arrancar até uma gargalhada de uma das professoras mais rígidas da escola.

Outra pessoa a quem a pequena fascinava era sua madrinha, a enfermeira Madame Pomfrey. Ela era a que mais ficava com Lia e vivia discutindo com Minerva sobre quem era a sua preferida.

- Que tal um passeio pela Floresta, então?

- E eu vou poder montar em um testrálio? - apesar de não poder ver tais animais, Lia adorava montá-los, pois eram bem mansinhos.

- É claro!

E depois de mais de uma hora de passeios animados, os dois voltaram da Floresta, e quando chegaram à cabana de Hagrid, encontraram um carrancudo Severus Snape à sua espera.

- Papai! – Lia correu para o pai e ele a pegou no colo.

- P-professor Snape – cumprimentou Hagrid um tanto amedrontado com olhar que o outro lhe lançava.

- Hagrid, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que não quero que leve Lia para a Floresta Proibida? – repreendeu.

- É que ela gosta tanto de alimentar o bichinhos.

- E daqui a pouco, ela vira comida para seus _bichinhos_.

- Os testrálios não fazem mal, papai.

- Eu não me refiro a eles, querida - adotou um tom mais brando ao falar com a filha - Falo dos perigos que podem haver escondidos por lá – ele suspirou – E como sei que não vai adiantar falar, só peço que tome cuidado. Essa menina é minha vida e eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse à ela.

- Eu sei, professor Snape. Nunca me perdoaria se ela se ferisse por minha culpa.

Severus sabia que Hagrid tinha um grande carinho por Lia, assim como outros no castelo, mas o grandalhão fechava os olhos quando se tratava de criaturas perigosas insistindo que elas eram inofensivas e sua filha, igênua, acabava se deixando levar.

- Se realmente se importa com ela, não a exponha a riscos – disse tomando o rumo do castelo deixando, Hagrid com um certo remorso.

FrutoS2Fruto

Lia definitivamente não gostava de interagir com outras crianças e não gostava de outras escolas que não fossem Hogwarts. Mesmo tendo apenas sete anos ela tinha plena consciência disso, mas na opinião de seu pai e seu padrinho, ela pensava assim apenas porque não estava acostumada a conviver com pessoas de sua idade.

Então, muito para seu desgosto, os dois homens que ela mais amava no universo (e que nesse momento eram vítimas de sua intensa raiva) tiveram a ideia genial de matriculá-la em uma escola de inicialização em magia, no povoado de Hogsmeade.

E Lia simplesmente soube que isso não daria certo.

Ela esperneou, gritou, chorou. Utilizou-se de chantagem emocional, como por exemplo, dizer que ela era um fardo e eles só queriam se livrar dela, mas nada disso deu resultado.

Lia se viu então obrigada a frequentar a tal escola e esperar para ver quanto tempo ela duraria ali.

E nesse momento, a menina estava sentada na sala da diretoria da escola, enquanto ela e seu pai ouviam um sermão da diretora. Severus fulminava-a com o olhar enquanto Lia devolvia com um olhar que dizia _"Você me obrigou a vir para cá, agora aguenta."_

-x-

Já do lado de fora da diretoria, Severus respirou fundo para se controlar.

- Estou profundamente decepcionado com você, Lia Louise.

- Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi me defender – ela retrucou emburrando-se – Ela me ofendeu.

- É difícil acreditar quando tudo o que você faz é com a intensão de sair daqui. E que ofensa pode ter sido tão grave assim, pra que você se atracasse com aquela menina? – ele indagou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Os olhos de Lia encheram-se de lágrimas e ela fazia um esforço enorme para não derramá-las.

- Ela disse que minha mãe morreu de desgosto porque não queria ter uma filha como eu – ela fungou e não pôde impedir uma lágrima de escapar.

Severus sentiu seu coração apertar e trouxe a menina para seus braços.

- Oh, meu anjo. Isso não é verdade, você sabe – ele disse enxugando o rosto da menina – Quem não ia querer ter uma princesinha tão linda como filha?

Ele lhe sorriu e ela retribuiu com um pouco de esforço.

- Não ligue pra isso, filha. Você não tem sua mãe... mas tem seu pai, seu padrinho, sua madrinha e todos em Hogwarts que te amam imensamente.

- Eu também amo muito vocês – ela disse mais calma.

- Então me prometa que não vai deixar essa menina e nem ninguém mais te aborrecer.

Lia fez bico, mas acabou concordando.

FrutoS2Fruto

Era hora da merenda e as crianças estavam reunidas no refeitório da escola se alimentando com o lanche que lá era servido. Lia diferente dos demais estava sozinha no pátio atirando pedrinhas em um pequeno lago.

Sentia-se muitíssimo aborrecida. Por mais que tivesse tentado atender ao pedido de seu pai de não se deixar afetar pelo que as outras crianças diziam, era uma tarefa muito difícil. Principalmente quando a tal Kate Russel, cara de vespa e tormento de sua vida vinha despejar todo o seu veneno.

E falando no demônio...

- Olá aberração – esse era o mais novo xingamento aderido pela garota. Tudo porque ela havia ouvido Lia comentar que ela amava testrálios e adoraria ter um de estimação. E como a maior parte dos bruxos vê os testrálios como sinônimo de má sorte por estarem ligados à morte, todos os seus colegas da escola passaram a olhá-la como se ela fosse anormal – O que você aqui sozinha? Parece até que não tem amigos – a garota perguntou com fingida preocupação – Ah, eu esqueci, você não tem mesmo – ela disse rindo em seguida.

Lia preferiu ignorar. Não era a primeira vez que Russel implicava com o fato de ela não ter amizade na escola.

- Ei, me diga uma coisa, é verdade que você é afilhada de Albus Dumbledore? Meu pai diz que ele é um velho caduco e desmiolado – ela continuou sem esperar resposta e parecendo satisfeita ao ver Lia franzir o cenho à menção do padrinho – Só pode ser mesmo, pra colocar aquele tal de Hagrid como guardião das chaves... Ele é um selvagem. Pessoas assim deveriam ser proibidas de conduzirem uma escola. Eu particularmente espero que esses dois já estejam mortos quando eu chegar a Hog...

Em questão de segundos Lia estava em frente à Kate encarando-a friamente.

A menina que se assustara com a movimentação repentina abriu um sorriso malicioso imaginando que Lia estava tentando se conter para não agredi-la novamente. Mas antes que ela pudesse soltar mais um dos seus comentários ácidos, seu olhos se arregalaram e ela pôs a mão na garganta empalidecendo. Os olhos de Lia de cinzentos passaram a chumbo tamanha a raiva que sentia. Como aquela garota ousava insultar seus entes queridos? Ela iria pagar.

Kate fazia um esforço imenso para respirar e assustou-se mais ao ver o que acontecia à sua volta. Uma ventania forte agitava árvores e janelas. Isso pareceu chamar atenção de quem estava dentro da escola, pois em seguida ela ouviu as vozes desesperadas dos professores.

Foi necessário desmaiar Lia para que cessasse a magia que enforcava Pansy e logo Severus foi chamado à escola.

Quando soube do ocorrido, Severus ficou ao mesmo tempo maravilhado e preocupado. Sua filha acabava de ter sua primeira demonstração de magia, mas também quase matara uma menina. Talvez Lia tivesse razão e lá não fosse o lugar dela.

E depois de muito pensar, Severus decidiu tirar a filha da escola, antes que alguma tragédia chegasse a acontecer.

FrutoS2Fruto

Há algum tempo, Lia estava engatada em uma discussão com os gêmeos Weasley, primeiranistas que viviam aprontando e já haviam batido o recorde de detenções.

- Ah, gente, até parece que vocês não confiam em mim – acusou Lia, do alto dos seus noves anos.

- Sei lá. Você é filha de sonserino e vive no meio daquelas serpentes traiçoeiras – defendeu-se Fred ou George Weasley.

- Mas alguma vez eu faltei com a minha palavra?

- Bem, não – disse o outro gêmeo.

- Então parem com essa desconfiança. Logo eu serei aluna de Hogwarts e vai se tornar difícil pegar essas coisas do papai. Ele já está desconfiado.

A menina era conhecida entre os alunos por contrabandear ingredientes para poções do estoque pessoal de seu pai e até mesmo repassar as questões que cairiam nos exames anuais de qualquer matéria.

Toda essa transação tinha um custo, é claro, e Lia fazia questão de cobrar preços altos por seus serviços, afinal, era uma tarefa muito arriscada.

- Ih... lá vem encrenca! – exclamou um dos gêmeos, os dois com os olhos fixos em algum ponto acima da cabeça de Lia.

- Eu posso saber – começou uma voz arrastada que fez Lia estremecer – o que vocês dois estão fazendo fora da sala de aula?

- Nós estávamos a caminho da enfermaria... – começou um dos gêmeos

- ... e nos perdemos, professor Snape – completou o outro pondo a expressão mais inocente possível.

- Oh, é mesmo? – perguntou cético – Devo alertar à professora McGonagall sobre a distribuição de mapas para os alunos da Grifinória? Vinte pontos de cada um, por ficarem perambulando pelos corredores durante o horário de aula. Agora, sumam daqui! – rosnou.

Os gêmeos não pensaram duas vezes e saíram em disparada para longe das vistas do professor.

- E quanto a você, mocinha...

- Papai, estou tão feliz em vê-lo – Lia interrompeu – Está tão bonito hoje. Fez alguma coisa no cabelo?

- Pare de tentar me engabelar e me responda o que isso estava fazendo embaixo de sua cama – tirou do bolso das vestes um saquinho verde recheado de moedas – Onde você arranjou esse dinheiro, Lia?

- Foi a fada do dente – respondeu cinicamente e sorrindo ao melhor estilo anjinho de Hogwarts, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos.

- Lia Louise Prince Snape, o seu pai pode ser qualquer coisa, menos idiota – disse com uma voz baixa e ameaçadora – Há algum tempo eu venho sentindo falta de uma série de coisas. Se eu descobrir que você está metida nesses sumiços, eu vou proibi-la dos passeios a Hogsmeade antes mesmo de você chegar ao terceiro ano.

- Mas eu ainda nem sou aluna.

- E se não andar na linha, nem chegará a ser. Mando você para Beauxbatons.

Lia abriu a boca em pavor e Severus foi embora vitorioso.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Quando eu chamar os seus nomes venham à frente e eu vou lhes colocar o Chapéu Seletor – disse Minerva McGonagall aos primeiranistas recém-chegados.

Lia assistia a mais uma cerimônia de Seleção das Casas ao lado do pai na mesa dos professores.

- Ano que vem será minha vez, não é papai? – perguntou com olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Sim, querida. Ano que vem você estará no mesmo lugar que aqueles meninos estão agora – respondeu com um sorriso mínimo, que só sua filha seria capaz de ver – E você já sabe para que casa quer ir?

- Para a Sonserina, é claro! – disse como se fosse óbvio, mas ao ver que o pai havia ficado surpreso, perguntou – Achou que seria diferente?

- Não sei! Você anda tão grifinória ultimamente.

- Influência do padrinho – ela disse dando de ombros – Mas eu sou sonserina, como os meus pais – completou sorrindo.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto do professor de Poções, mas Lia não percebeu.

Ela não tinha noção do quão certa estava. Obviamente, Severus não contou a real história sobre sua origem, mas chegou bem próximo.

Tudo o que a menina sabia era que seu pai conheceu sua mãe em Hogwarts. Ela era uma sonserina puro-sangue. Seu nome era Helena Bonov e a maioria dos traços de Lia, foram herdados dela. Severus e ela tiveram um curto envolvimento, mas a guerra os separou. Quando se reencontraram, Helena estava prestes a dar à luz e morreu nos braços do moreno depois de Lia ter nascido.

Lia não fazia muitas perguntas, porque sabia que isso irritava seu pai. E também não achava necessário saber, pois tinha um pai tão incrível que não sentia falta de uma mãe.

As únicas pessoas que sabiam a verdade, ou parte dela, não contestaram o moreno. Madame Pomfrey achava que ele tinha suas razões e preferia não se meter e correr o risco de perder o posto de madrinha da pequena. Já Dumbledore achava que tudo se explicaria em seu devido tempo.

Enquanto relembrava todos os acontecimentos envolvendo a vida de sua filha, um sentimento de angústia apertou seu peito por pensar que no próximo ano letivo, não só sua filha iria integrar o grupo de primeiranista como também duas crianças que representariam um passado que ele queria esquecer: os herdeiros Potter e Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** E esses são os dois primeiros capítulos que eu tenho escritos e revisados. Espero poder postar o terceiro logo. Enquanto isso, não deixem de dizer o que estão achando até agora. Um beijo :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Obs.:** _Letra cursiva_ = pensamento dos personagens**  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Lia corria alegremente pelos jardins do castelo. Ela sentia-se incrivelmente contente, pois estava às vésperas de completar seus onze anos e consequentemente iniciar seus estudos em Hogwarts – o que ela havia esperado a vida toda.

Qualquer um se perguntaria qual o motivo de tamanha ansiedade para o ingresso em Hogwarts se a menina, afinal, já residia lá.

E ela responderia simplesmente que agora seria diferente, pois seguiria uma rotina de estudos e teria enfim amigos de sua idade.

É claro que ela tinha a consciência de que não teria regalias por ser filha de um dos professores e afilhada do diretor da escola e esse fato não a esmorecia em nenhum momento, pois ela saberia muito bem como contornar isso. Ninguém resistia ao charme do anjinho de Hogwarts, exceto, talvez o zelador, o Sr. Filch, que não era gentil com ninguém a não ser com sua gata de estimação.

Lia, interrompeu sua perseguição a uma borboleta quando uma coruja que vinha em sua direção lhe chamou atenção. O animal planou próximo a si sem pousar e largou um envelope a seus pés e seguiu voando em direção ao corujal.

Quando se abaixou para apanhar o envelope e se deu conta do que era, a menina soltou um grito de alegria e correu em direção ao castelo.

- PAPAI! PAPAI! – ela gritou quando se viu nas masmorras.

- O que é está havendo? – o mestre de Poções perguntou franzido o cenho – Por que essa gritaria?

- Papai, olha – ela lhe mostrou a carta e Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Seu padrinho e esse senso de humor distorcido dele - bufou.

- Eu achei incrível – a menina disse parecendo decepcionada com a atitude do pai.

Severus massageou a ponte do nariz se recriminando por isso.

- Que tal irmos até o escritório dele para confirmar sua matrícula – ele sugeriu ficando satisfeito de ver o sorriso que brotou no rosto da menina – E semana que vem podemos ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar seus materiais.

Sorriso de Lia aumentou ainda mais e ela se jogou nos braços do pai lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

- Você é o melhor pai do muuundo todo – ela disse e ele tentou lutar contra um sorriso que insistia em lhe escapar.

FrutoS2Fruto

Severus havia acabado de regressar do Beco Diagonal, de onde tinha ido com Lia comprar seus materiais escolares já que esse seria o ano em que a menina começaria seus estudos na escola de magia. Assim que chegou ao castelo, recebeu o recado de que Dumbledore queria vê-lo e agora se encontrava em frente à porta do escritório do diretor.

- Entre – veio abafado do outro lado da porta assim que o mestre de poções bateu – Oh, Severus. Que bom que chegou – ele disse indicando ao outro que sentasse.

- Queria falar comigo, Albus? – o moreno perguntou estranhando o semblante sério do diretor.

- Sim, Severus. Sei que disse que não te apressaria a falar sobre isso, mas já passaram onze anos. Acho que já está na hora de conversarmos sobre o outro pai de Lia.

Snape empalideceu e engoliu em seco.

- O que te faz pensar que _eu_ quero falar sobre isso? – siseou com os olhos estreitos.

- Eu não irei obrigá-lo, apenas deixe-me compartilha-lhe um fato curiosíssimo que me ocorreu há alguns dias.

Snape limitou-se a cruzar os braços e arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Bem, estava eu a caminho de um de meus encontros com Cornelius Fudge no Ministério, quando encontrei um ex-aluno de Hogwarts, que você deve se lembrar, pois, se bem me recordo vocês eram muito amigos. Lucius Malfoy – ele pausou estudando as reações de Severus e deu um sorrisinho quando viu o cenho do moreno se franzir – Recorda-se dele? – o outro grunhiu algo que ele entendeu como um sim e deu mais um sorriso – Ele me disse que passou a ser membro do Conselho de Hogwarts e que assim poderá acompanhará os progressos do filho que entrará esse ano. Parecia bastante orgulhoso disso.

- Olha, Albus, eu não entendi o que isso tem a ver com a minha filha.

- Não sei se tem, mas eu sempre achei que tivesse algo de familiar em Lia, mas não familiar em relação a você. Em poucos minutos de conversa com Lucius, pude notar alguns traços que sempre me chamaram atenção na sua filha como, por exemplo, uma certa arrogância e a forma arrastada de falar, como se tivesse um constante tédio – disse com certo divertimento – Isso sem contar os olhos, de um azul quase cinza, que diferente dos frios de Lucius, são acolhedores e amorosos... pelo menos com quem ela ama.

- E o que quer dizer com isso? Que Lucius é o pai de Lia? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Isso é você quem vai me dizer.

Severus levantou-se indo até a janela mais próxima. Não podia acreditar que Albus estivesse fazendo isso com ele. Por mais absurdo que soasse, ele tentara com todas as forças esquecer Lucius, mesmo ele estando presente em cada traço e gesto de Lia. E agora, o diretor vem atormentá-lo com esse seu joguinho.

- Albus, por favor, não espere que eu confirme que Lucius é o pai de Lia.

- Bem, é precisamente isso o que eu espero.

Severus o olhou desolado e Dumbledore suspirou.

- Não acha que será mais fácil passar por tudo o que está por vir se você esclarecer as coisas agora? – ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Está bem – ele disse dando-se por vencido – Lucius Malfoy é o pai da minha filha. Satisfeito?

- Bastante. Principalmente por saber que você não viverá os anos seguintes angustiado com a presença do pequeno Malfoy, pois agora você poderá compartilhar seus tormentos comigo – ele disse sorrindo e Severus não pôde evitar retribuir.

FrutoS2Fruto

Lia olhava de seu pai carrancudo para o padrinho sorrindente. Os dois esperavam que ela dissesse algo.

- Então, o que o senhor quer, é que eu me aproxime de Harry Potter e o ajude a se sentir em casa?

- Exatamente – confirmou Albus.

- Bom, padrinho, eu não sei se meu pai ficaria muito contente com isso – ela disse olhando o moreno de soslaio. Ela sabia o pai nutria uma certa antipatia pelo menino, porque toda vez que o nome Potter era pronunciado seu humor mudava drasticamente.

Severus não pôde deixar e abrir um pequeno sorriso. Sabia que teria o apoio incondicional de sua filha.

- O seu pai realmente teve uma rixa com James Potter no passado, mas eu espero que ele tenha amadurecido o suficiente para não transmitir isso a Harry - Severus lançou-lhe um olhar feio - e eu não quero que vocês dois se vejam envolvidos em toda essa história dos seus pais.

Lia não queria desagradar Severus, mas se ele estava ali presente e não havia se manisfestado era porque estava de acordo.

- Bom, está certo, eu faço isso... – olhou incerta para o pai, esperando uma reação, mas ele apenas encarava a mesa - Mas só porque é você quem está me pedindo.

- Fico feliz em poder contar com a sua colaboração, minha pequena.

- Eu posso ir agora? – perguntou se levantando da cadeira onde estava.

- Sim, querida.

Dumbledore esperou a menina sair e se voltou para Severus que continuava olhando a mesa sem expressão.

- Não pense que estou querendo usar Lia, Severus.

- É exatamente isso que eu penso – disse, finalmente o encarando – Tudo bem que eu tenha concordado em proteger o garoto, mas meter minha filha nisso já demais, Albus. Eu não sei o que pretende com isso, só espero que não coloque minha filha contra mim. Ela é tudo o que tenho na vida e você sabe muito bem disso – ele e saiu sem esperar resposta.

FrutoS2Fruto

Severus pensou que essa seria mais uma chatíssima reunião de planejamento escolar. Por isso não se surpreendera quando Dumbledore marcara a tal reunião.

Mas depois dos usuais assuntos discutidos, Dumbledore lhes contaram algo que Severus definitivamente não esperava.

Já desconfiava que o diretor era um velho amalucado, mas tivera a certeza absoluta quando ele lhes dissera sobre a Pedra Filosofal que pertencia a seu amigo Nicolas Flamel e que ela seria guardada no castelo e que contaria com o talento de cada um dos professores para lhe ajudar a proteger a Pedra e manter os alunos afastados dela.

Essa era definitivamente uma ideia absurda. Primeiro porque manter alunos curiosos longe era quase impossível. Se é dito que é proibido aí é que eles fazem mesmo, principalmente em se tratando de certos ruivos gêmeos.

E segundo porque os professores já tinham coisas em demasiado para se preocupar para ainda pensar em pedras filosofais. Sem contar que nem todos ali eram competentes o bastante para guardar tal segredo.

Não querendo diminuir seus colegas, mas... Quirrell não era uma pessoa lá muito equilibrada, parecia ter ficado ainda mais pertubardo e assustado desde que voltara das férias e bom... Hagrid não era exatamente um expert em manter a boca fechada.

No entanto, Dumbledore pareceu considerá-los confiáveis o bastante e então, lá estavam Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirrell, e ele. Todos empenhados em embarreirar o caminho até a Pedra.

Hagrid fora designado a ficar responsável pela primeira defesa, dizendo que sabia o jeito perfeito de barrar um possível curioso e Severus estremeceu imaginando o que poderia ser, mas ao mesmo tempo concentrando-se em fazer bem a sua parte.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Tia Minerva, acha que os alunos novos vão estranhar eu estar aqui antes deles?

Lia estava ao lado de Minerva McGonagall na escadaria de mármore do saguão de entrada. A Seleção das Casas estava prestes a começar e elas esperavam os demais primeiranistas. Como a menina morava em Hogwarts, não havia a necessidade de mandá-la pelo Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Oh, não tenha a menor dúvida, querida. E com certeza você será bombardeada com perguntas. Mas eu sugiro que você os ignore por hoje, porque este não é o momento para isso.

- Tudo bem, tia Minerva.

- Lia, querida, você sabe que a partir de agora eu não sou mais tia Minerva e sim Profa. McGonagall, não sabe? – a vice-diretora de Hogwarts perguntou e a menina assentiu – Ótimo, agora fique diante de mim, pois eles já estão chegando.

Uma leva de crianças com veste negras subia as escadas. Lia desceu um degrau ficando de frente para McGonagall e podia sentir os olhares às suas costas, enquanto a professora explicava o funcionamento da escola.

Assim que Minerva os deixou para checar as coisas no Salão Principal, a menina contou cinco segundos até alguém falar com ela.

- Ei! Como você chegou aqui antes de nós?

Lia virou-se para ver quem estava falando e deparou-se com um par de olhos azuis-cinzentos idênticos aos seus e sentiu-se estranha. Era como se conhecesse aquele garoto, mas tinha certeza que nunca o tinha visto na vida antes.

Ela havia ficado momentaneamente sem fala e assustou-se quando sentiu a mão de Minerva em seu ombro indicando que já havia voltado e a menina voltou-se para a professora e em então todos os alunos seguiram-na até o Salão Principal.

-x-

O Salão estava apinhado de gente como todos os outros anos e Severus assistia entediado a canção do Chapéu Seletor e em seguida o início da Seleção.

Poucas eram as crianças que ele julgava dignas de sua atenção, três na verdade, e uma delas havia acabado de ser chamada. Draco Malfoy.

_Draco. Um nome bastante exótico e bem típico de Lucius._

Severus ficou imaginando que nome sua filha teria se fosse criada como uma Malfoy. Mas afastou o pensamento a tempo de ouvir o chapéu anunciar.

- SONSERINA!

_Não me surpreendo nem um pouco._

Quando o menino sentou-se com seus novos colegas de casa, o moreno aproveitou para analisá-lo e percebeu que Draco era a imagem do pai e qualquer um com um pouco mais de atenção notaria as semelhanças com Lia: nariz fino levemente arrebitado, queixo pontudo, pele pálida. Os olhos, não podia ver com clareza, mas certamente eram da mesma cor. A única diferença estava nos cabelos. Enquanto os do pequeno Malfoy eram loiro-platinados, os da menina eram negros como os seus.

Perdeu-se em sua muda observação até notar o silêncio incomum que se instalou no Salão Principal, e então um menino franzino de cabelos revoltos e face emoldurada por um par de antiquados e remendados óculos, aproximou-se do banquinho e teve o velho chapéu posto sobre sua cabeça.

Severus rangeu os dentes ao ver o motivo de seus pesadelos recentes bem à sua frente.

_Potter. Porque esses dois moleques têm de ser tão parecidos com seus pais? Deve ser só para me perturbar._

- GRIFINÓRIA – gritou o Chapéu Seletor, depois de uma longa espera.

_Outra vez não me surpreendo. Tais pais, tais filhos._

O momento mais aguardado para o moreno enfim chegou e ele não se aguentava de ansiedade ao ver seu pequeno anjo a caminho do Chapéu.

- SONSERINA – foi ouvido e um misto de orgulho e alívio o atingiu, pois tinha certeza de que, se o resultado fosse outro, não poderia esconder sua decepção.

Ao lançar um olhar para a mesa das serpentes, Lia dirigiu-lhe um enorme sorriso que foi correspondido com um discreto arquear de lábios.

-x-

- Me desculpe? – uma voz arrastada chamou a atenção de Lia sentada na mesa da Sonserina. A Seleção das Casas já havia terminado e agora os todos se deliciavam com o baquete que fora servido – Eu ouvi umas pessoas dizendo que você é filha do professor de Poções e diretor da Sonserina. É verdade?

A menina analisou-o e descobriu tratar-se do menino que havia falado com ela antes da Seleção.

- Sim, porquê? – perguntou defensivamente, imaginando o que ele poderia querer com ela.

- O meu pai me falou sobre ele quando soube que ele era o professor de Poções – ele disse dando de ombros – Disse que ele é muito bom nessa matéria – Lia arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ele o conheceu aqui em Hogwarts, mas não sabia que ele tinha filhos.

- Só tem a mim e papai não me falou que teria o filho de um amigo dele aqui, este ano.

- Talvez porque faz tempo que os dois não se vêem. E eu, inicialmente, iria para Durmstrang, mas mamãe conseguiu convencer meu a pai a me manter por perto.

- Bem, talvez isso seja bom – disse menos desconfiada – Papai não tem muitos amigos. Acho que ele vai gostar de saber de você e ... Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Oh, me desculpe! Esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Draco Malfoy.

- Lia Prince.

- Draquinho!

O garoto praguejou baixo ao ver Pansy Parkinson, uma menina de voz esganiçada que também era primeiranista da Sonserina sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O que quer, Pansy? Não vê que estou ocupado? – ele disse de mau-humor.

A menina fuzilou-o com os olhos e logo sua atenção se volto para Lia e ela estreitou os olhos.

- Quem é _essazinha_? – ela perguntou com desdém fazendo Lia arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Essa, Pansy, querida, é Lia. Filha do Prof. Snape que, aliás, é o diretor da nossa casa.

Draco sorriu satisfeito ao ver Pansy empalidecer.

- Portanto, se eu fosse você, pensaria duas vezes antes de abrir a boca para falar besteira. Agora, vê se desinfeta.

Os olhos da menina encheram-se de lágrimas e ela levantou-se de onde estava para ir sentar-se o mais longe possível dos dois.

- Não deveria tratá-la assim – repreendeu, mas sem ocultar um sorriso de divertimento.

- Você diz isso porque não a conhece. Mas não pense mal de mim.

- Não vou pensar, porque como você mesmo disse, eu não a conheço. E nem conheço você.

- Mas isso é bem fácil de resolver, afinal, seremos companheiros de casa – ele disse sorrindo – Teremos tempo de sobra para nos conhecermos – ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Sim, você tem razão.

Lia, então, viu-se apertando a mão estendida e sorrindo-lhe de volta.

* * *

Desculpem os erros ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Durante a primeira semana de aulas, Lia ficou feliz por ver que não tivera a mínima dificuldade em acompanhar as matérias e não poderia ser diferente, ela crescera no castelo e sempre que podia dava uma espiada nas aulas e os professores não se importavam em lhe ensinar uma coisa ou outra.

Fora imensamente gratificante ver o brilho de orgulho nos olhos da Profa. Minerva quando ela transformara perfeitamente seu palito de fósforo em agulha.

Mas a aula que ela mais esperava era a de Poções, com seu pai. Estava ansiosa para ver a satisfação do pai quando ela fizesse alguma poção com perfeição e ela tinha certeza que o faria, ele a havia treinado a vida toda.

Na manhã de sexta ela dirigira-se quase correndo às masmorras onde ficava a sala onde seria a aula de Poções. Draco a acompanhava reclamando porque a aula seria dupla com a Grfinória e ele já havia deixado claro seu desagrado em relação aos grifinórios e a um em especial – Harry Potter.

Quando a aula teve início, Lia teve vontade de rir ao ver o terror que seu pai causava nos alunos. Ela nem se abalava, pois já estava acostumada com esse jeito dele de ser e quis rir mais ainda ao ver como os sonserinos miravam-no com admiração.

Lia sabia que seu pai estava controlando-se ao máximo para não implicar com Potter como seu padrinho pedira, mas sabia que ele não era de ferro e não resistiria por muito tempo.

E como se adivinhando o que se passava pela cabeça da filha, Snape virou-se para Potter e começou a bombardeá-lo com perguntas que ele não soube responder e ficava mais satisfeito com cada negativa do garoto.

- Srta. Prince – ele dissera surpreendendo Lia. Eles haviam combinado que ele a chamaria pelo nome de solteira de sua mãe para evitar confusões, mas ela ainda não se acostumara com isso –, poderia responder a essas perguntas, por favor? – ele pediu ignorando a mão que Hermione Granger erguera quando ele começara a perguntar a Potter.

- Sim, professor. Asfódelo em pó e losna produzem uma poderosa poção do sono, conhecida como Poção do Morto-Vivo. O bezoar é uma pedra que pode ser encontrado no estômago da cabra e serve de antídoto para a maioria dos venenos. E os dois acônitos são plantas pertencentes ao mesmo gênero botânico – terminou lançando um olhar superior à Granger que ruborizou desconcertada.

- Obrigado Srta. Prince. Dez pontos para a Sonserina – recebeu um sorriso em troca e virou-se para Potter – Como vê, Sr. Potter, fama não é tudo. E vocês, o que estão esperando para tomar nota do que foi dito?

- Seu pai é genial, Lia! – exclamou Draco, que estava ao seu lado.

- Eu sei.

Severus passou-lhes uma poção para ser feita em dupla, mas ainda assim, havia aqueles que encontravam dificuldades, como era o caso de Neville Longbottom, que derreteu o caldeirão do colega.

E assim seguiu a aula, com os grifinórios perdendo pontos por seus erros, enquanto os dos sonserinos eram ignorados.

- Estão dispensados! – Snape disse ao final da aula.

Os alunos saíram da sala fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível, para não despertar ainda mais a ira do mestre de Poções.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Draco à Lia.

- Vá indo na frente! Quero falar com meu pai.

Lia esperou o último aluno ir embora para se aproximar.

- Algum problema, Srta. Prince? – perguntou o professor ao vê-la ainda na sala.

- Problema nenhum, professor. Só vim parabenizá-lo pela aula – deu um sorriso torto.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado – acompanhou-a no sorriso – Quem era aquele menino que estava sentado com você? – perguntou com curiosidade mal dissimulada.

- Ah, eu queria mesmo falar com você dele.

O moreno temeu o que estava por vir, mas manteve-se indiferente.

- A respeito de quê?

- Ele é Draco Malfoy e me disse que seu pai conheceu você aqui em Hogwarts. Achei que seria legal me aproximar dele.

- Hum, não me lembro de ter conhecido alguém com esse sobrenome – mentiu.

- Ah, eu posso perguntar ao Draco umas coisas sobre o pai dele. Quem sabe assim você não se lembra?

- É, pode ser. Mas quero lhe dizer algo, filha. Eu estudei com a maioria dos pais dos alunos do seu ano, mas não precisa se aproximar deles por causa disso. Até porque não era com todos que eu tinha algum envolvimento.

- Sei disso, papai. Mas Draco foi o único quem se aproximou de mim por esse motivo. Eu achei que seria legal você rever um amigo.

- Sempre preocupada comigo. – ele disse negando com a cabeça – Bem, agora não vá se atrasar para sua próxima aula.

A menina despediu-se do pai e saiu. Snape ficou pensado que sua filha se importava o suficiente com o fato de ele não ter muitos amigos a ponto de procurar alguém para lhe fazer companhia, mas não tinha idéia de que justamente esse alguém, era quem menos ele queria ver.

No momento seguinte passou a pensar no menino Malfoy. Ele com certeza já havia reportado ao pai que conheceu a filha do Mestre de Poções e isso deixaria Lucius no mínimo intrigado. E se ele soubesse das semelhanças entre os dois, então, significaria que ele não tardaria a procurá-lo. Severus evitaria esse encontro o máximo possível, mesmo que esse fosse um ato covarde.

-x-

- Ele é tão arrogante quanto o pai. Moleque impertinente e indisciplinado.

Dumbledore deu um risinho sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia. Snape estava há algum tempo em seu escritório reclamando sobre o garoto Potter após sua primeira aula com ele.

- Engraçado... não é bem isso que os outros professores dizem. Eu particularmente o achei extremamente cativante.

- Ah, é claro. Todos caíram nas graças do grande Harry Potter e o malvadão aqui está apenas de implicância.

O diretor lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência como se dizendo que havia passado da conta e Snape se calou.

- Não deixe que o ódio pelo pai de Harry o impeça de ver o menino maravilhoso que ele pode ser, Severus.

O mestre de Poções bufou e retirou-se do lugar esperando que Lia não estivesse sido afetada também pela febre Harry Potter.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Draco, que negócio é esse de duelo? Você vai se encrencar – Lia recriminou o loiro quando o encontrou na sala comunal da Sonserina.

- Oh, não se preocupe! Eu não vou me encrencar, até porque eu não vou aparecer. Agora não posso dizer o mesmo do Pottynho.

- Como assim? – perguntou, não gostando do que estava ouvindo.

- Acho que Filch não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber que tem um aluno fora cama.

- Não acredito que além de faltar ao encontro você vai denunciá-lo. Isso não se faz, Draco – repreendeu.

- O Potter me deve e ele vai pagar – disse revoltado.

- Lhe deve o quê? Se estiver falando da aula de vôo, foi bem-feito. Quem mandou pegar o lembrol do Longbottom e ainda por cima, provocar o Potter? No fim das contas ele se deu bem e você fez papel de idiota.

- Você deveria me apoiar já que é minha amiga – disse o loiro carracudo – ou será que você não é?

– É claro que sou. Só quero que você abra os olhos e veja que toda vez que você arma para o Potter, quem sempre se dá mal é você. E é por ser sua amiga e me importar com você, que lhe digo todas essas coisas.

A morena não sabia explicar o porquê, mas Draco realmente era importante para ela e não queria, de jeito nenhum, perder sua amizade. Talvez fosse por achar que o menino tinha poucos amigos verdadeiros assim como ela e se identificava com ele.

- Obrigado por se importar – disse o menino –, mas nada do que disser vai me fazer parar de tentar tornar a vida do Potter um inferno.

Lia bufou exasperada, desistindo de tentar pôr alguma idéia sensata naquela cabeça-dura.

FrutoS2Fruto

Lia estava à procura de seu pai por toda a Hogwarts, sem sucesso. Desde a noite passada, onde ocorreu o incidente com o trasgo, durante a festa de Dia das Bruxas, não o tinha visto. Procurou em seu escritório, mas lá também não estava. Resolveu ir à sala dos professores e o que viu a deixou assustada. Seu pai tinha um ferimento horrível na perna e o zelador, Sr. Filch lhe ajudava com os curativos.

- Papai, o que houve com a sua perna? – perguntou horrorizada.

Os dois homens sobressaltaram-se por não ter percebido a chegada da menina.

- Nada de mais – disse Snape rispidamente – E porque não bateu à porta?

- Anh, é... me desculpe – disse um pouco desconcertada pelo tom usado pelo pai, que nunca falava assim com ela - É que sempre tive livre acesso aqui e...

- Mas agora você é uma aluna e deve agir como tal – cortou – Imagino que estava me procurando, o que quer?

- Nada não - murmurou intimidada - Eu já vou indo.

A menina ia saindo quando trombou com alguém e ela só pôde ver a confusão negra que era o cabelo do tal indivíduo.

- Ai! Olhe para onde anda – aproveitou para descontar seu aborrecimento.

- M-me desculpe!

Mal terminaram de falar quando um quase rugido lhes chamou atenção.

- POTTER!

Só então Lia se deu conta de que o tal que quase a derrubou era ninguém menos que Harry Potter. E quando percebeu a fúria de seu pai resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível antes ele explodisse de vez.

FrutoS2Fruto

- O famoso Harry Potter. Finalmente posso conhecê-lo.

Lia assim que entrou na biblioteca avistou Harry acompanhado de um menino ruivo e uma menina com uma vasta cabeleira castanha.

- O que você quer, menina? Vá ficar com seus amigos sonserinos e nos deixe em paz – disse o ruivo rudemente.

- Oh, para que tanta hostilidade? Eu vim apenas me apresentar. Sou Lia Prince.

- Anh... não acha que está um pouco atrasada? – perguntou Harry - O ano já começou há algum tempo.

- Eu tive uns contratempos e não deu para me apresentar antes.

- Sei quem é ela. É a amiguinha do idiota do Malfoy.

Lia lançou a Weasley um olhar de desprezo pela menção ao amigo. Por mais que Draco fosse realmente um idiota às vezes, isso não dava ao ruivo o direito de chamá-lo assim.

- Então imagino que já nos conheça. Afinal, o seu amigo vive nos atazanando a vida – manisfestou-se a castanha, pela primeira vez.

- Sim. São Weasley e _Granger_ – disse o sobrenome da menina com uma certa dose de desprezo na voz.

- Bem, agora que você já fez o que queria pode ir embora.

A morena estreitou olhos começando a ver em Ron um problema.

- Vocês me tratam como se eu fosse uma ameaça – Weasley lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo – Não tenho motivos para isso, Weasley.

- Ah, deixa eu ver... você é sonserina e anda com o Malfoy. Isso para mim é o suficiente.

- Você esqueceu-se de mencionar que eu sou filha do seu querido professor de Poções - disse entediada.

- É tem isso tamb... Ei! O que você disse? Você é filha do morcegão? – logo que disse isso se arrependeu, pois viu um brilho de fúria nos olhos de Lia.

- O nome dele é Severus Snape. Professor Snape para você. E sim, ele é meu pai – replicou entre-dentes – E eu não admito que falem mal dele.

- Pois para sua informação, o pai tentou matar o Harry na partida de Quadribol.

- Ron – advertiram Harry e Hermione.

- O meu pai pode não gostar do Potter, mas ele não é nenhum assassino. E sabe de uma coisa? Nós sonserinos somos tachados de maus por todas as outras casas, mas vocês podem ser tão baixos e cruéis quanto qualquer sonserino.

Ao terminar, saiu a passos rápidos e não parou quando foi chamada. Estava começando a achar que fora uma péssima ideia essa de se aproximar de Potter.

- Prince! Espere, Prince!

- Harry teve que correr para alcançar Lia que já estava fora da biblioteca.

- Não venha insultar meu pai, você também, Potter – disse parando de andar.

- Não, não é isso. Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo Ron, ele exagerou.

- Todo mundo nessa escola odeia o papai.

- Bem, ele não é nenhum santo.

- Mas é o meu pai. O que você acharia se eu começasse a falar mal dos seus pais?

- Eu não ia gostar nem um pouco – disse compreensivo – E é por isso que estou aqui. Nós temos o direito de não gostar do seu pai, mas não de ofendê-lo na sua frente.

Lia viu sinceridade naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

- Tudo bem! Vamos esquecer isso.

- Sim, vamos!

- E, Potter? – chamou quando o outro já estava voltando para a biblioteca – Sei que grifinórios e sonserinos não se dão bem, mas pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

Potter ficou surpreso, mas assentiu.

_Já é um começo._

FrutoS2Fruto

Era natal e a maioria dos alunos estava em casa com a família. Os que ficaram eram bem poucos, entre eles Potter e Weasley. Lia era outra que estava na escola, mas obviamente porque ela morava lá.

Ela recebeu muitos presentes, mas nem todos exatamente do seu agrado. Do pai ganhou um livro sobre Poções e resmungou "Só porque você é viciado em Poções eu tenho que ser também?", ao que ele retrucou com " Conhecimento nunca é demais". Do padrinho e da madrinha ganhou um kit de primeiros-socorros trouxa, que ela recebeu com uma careta se perguntando por que diabos ela iria usar algo assim. Hagrid lhe deu uma escultura de unicórnio em madeira, que ele mesmo esculpira. E de Draco, vindo direto da Mansão Malfoy, ela recebeu um bracelete com um pingente de duas mãos unidas e um cartão com os dizeres:

"Que a nossa amizade seja forte, verdadeira e duradoura."

Durante o almoço de Natal, a menina passou pela mesa da Grifinória e entregou a Harry um cartão natalino, enquanto a Weasley, apenas ignorou. Afinal, ela só precisava se aproximar de Potter, não dos seus amigos idiotas.

Mais tarde ela escreveu uma carta a Draco, agradecendo o presente, e como não tinha comprado nada para o loiro, resolveu dar-lhe uma metade de um pingente em formato de coração, ficando com a outra. Seu padrinho havia lhe dado esse pingente há alguns anos, com a recomendação de que desse uma das metades a alguém a quem ela tivesse muito apreço.

* * *

Desculpem os erros ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

A volta das férias natalinas trouxe consigo uma notícia um tanto atordoante para Lia. Seu pai, um assumido odiador de atividades físicas de qualquer tipo iria apitar o jogo Grifinória versus Lufa-lufa.

- Será que você pode me explicar como raios você vai apitar uma partida de Quadribol se você não suporta isso?

- Já disse que Madame Hooch não poderá e eu apenas farei um favor ao diretor. Vê se não amola, Lia – o moreno replicou entre-dentes. Maldita a hora em que resolvera contar aquilo à menina, mas afinal, ela saberia de qualquer jeito.

- Mas papai, com tantos professores na escola, ele pede justo pra você? – ela pergunta cética fazendo-o estreitar os olhos – E eu nunca nem vi você montado numa vassoura. Como é que...

- Qual a parte do _não amola_ que você não entendeu, Lia Louise?

Lia mirou-o indignada, mas ao mesmo tempo resignada, sabendo que não conseguiria nada com seu pai.

- Ah, está bem. Não quer me contar não conte. Mas você sabe que eu descobrirei cedo ou tarde – ela disse decidindo-se por tentar arrancar a verdade de seu padrinho, ele nunca lhe negava nada.

- Pois eu lhe desejo boa sorte em sua tentativa – ele disse por fim enxotando-a de seu escritório.

Lia apressou-se em direção ao gabinete de seu padrinho, mas tão atordoada quanto havia ficado quando soube que seu pai apitaria o tal jogo, ela havia ficado quando seu padrinho simplesmente a tinha dispensado dizendo que aquilo era assunto dele e de seu pai.

Por Merlim! Esse mundo estava de cabeça pra baixo.

FrutoS2Fruto

Depois de passar a tarde interia estudando, Draco e Lia deixaram a biblioteca exaustos e loucos por um pouco de chocolate quente – já que o frio do inverno não dava uma folga e a sala comunal da Sonserina decaía alguns graus de temperatura nessa época, eles tinham que lançar mão de muitas maneiras para se enquentar. Lia havia garantido que conhecia muitos métodos de persuasão para fazer com que os elfos contrabandeassem a bebida fora do horário de refeições.

- As aulas dessa escola são uma piada – Draco disse – Papai me disse que os métodos de ensino de Drumstrang são muito melhores.

- Eu acho o ensino de Hogwarts ótimo – Lia replicou, sentindo ofendida pelo seu pai – Os professores são bastante competentes, com exceção, talvez de Quirrell.

- Bem, é claro que _alguns_ se salvam. O seu pai, por exemplo, não foram poucas as vezes que meu pai falou bem dele.

- Seu pai parece conhecer o meu muito bem. Mas é estranho que meu pai não se lembre dele. Malfoy não é um nome que esqueça facilmente – Lia comentou, franzindo de leve o cenho. – Talvez eles tenham passado muito tempo sem se ver. E meu pai às vezes pode ser bem esquecido.

- É, pode ser... mas voltando ao que eu estava falando. Eu soube que em Drumstrang os alunos praticam azarações uns nos outros. Bem que seria divertido praticar tiro-ao-alvo em uns grifonórios.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso, Draco.

- Pois então eu vou te mostrar.

Draco tinha a vista fixa num ponto mais à frente deles e com um sorriso malicioso ele ergueu a varinha. Acompanhando o olhar de Draco, Lia percebeu que na mira do garoto estava o atrapalhado Longbottom.

- Ei, Longbottom – ele gritou e o menino se virou assustado – Eu estava querendo mostrar à minha amiga Lia como pode ser interessante praticar feitiços em grifinórios – ele disse, seu sorriso aumentando – E olha só, você apareceu na hora certa.

- Draco, não!

Lia tentou impedir o loiro, mas não adiantou. Draco já havia lançado o Feitiço da Perna Presa e Longbottom se desiquilibrara e caíra no chão. As poucas pessoas que passavam ali apontavam e riam e não se incomodavam em ajudar ao garoto que lutava para tentar se pôr de pé.

- Não acredito que fez isso, Draco – Lia – quase gritou furiosa – Que coisa mais infantil – ela começou a caminhar em direção ao menino que a olhou assustado.

- Ah, Lia, ele é só um imbecíl covarde. Não vale a pe...

- É melhor você nem continuar – ela disse olhando feio para ele – _Finite Encantatem!_ – ela exclamou liberando, assim, as pernas de Longbottom – Você está bem? – perguntou, ajudando a se levantar.

- Estou sim – respondeu trêmulo, levando-se desajeitado e saindo em disparada para onde deveria ser a direção da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Você sempre tem que acabar com a minha alegria. Humpf! – Draco reclamou.

Lia limitou-se a olhá-lo e começou a caminhar. Draco às vezes podia ser bem exasperante.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Draco? O que está fazendo aqui?

Lia tinha acabado de voltar de uma das muitas visitas noturnas que fazia ao seu pai e encontrou o loiro vagando pelos corredores.

- Vou dar uma lição em Potter.

- E o que ele lhe fez dessa vez? – indagou cansada de vê-lo tentar prejudicar o moreno.

- A mim nada, mas ele e seus amiguinhos vão desrespeitar regras essa noite e eu não irei deixar que ele fique impune dessa vez.

- E o que você tem a ver com isso, Draco? Deixa de ser intrigueiro.

O loiro andava muito rápido e a menina tinha que praticamente correr para alcançá-lo e quase trombou com ele, quando parou abruptamente.

- Posso saber o que os dois estão fazendo fora da cama uma hora dessas? – Minerva McGonagall surgiu à sua frente de roupão e com uma expressão severa.

Lia sabia que era só contar que estava com seu pai, afinal era verdade e ele poderia confirmar. Mas não queria deixar Draco sozinho nessa situação.

- Nós estávamos... – começou, mas foi interrompida.

- Professora, Potter vai fazer algo muito errado.

- Ora, Sr. Malfoy! Eu não vejo Potter em nenhum lugar daqui. Vocês dois vão ganhar uma detenção por isso. E eu estou muito desapontada com você, Lia. Vou ter uma conversa com seu pai amanhã.

_É isso que eu ganho por me importar com os outros. _

A filha do Mestre de Poções ficou inconformada com a injustiça a qual estava sendo submetida, mas não disse nada.

- Mas a senhora não está entendendo – Draco insistiu – Potter está trazendo um dragão para escola. Olhe, lá está ele!

Harry tinha acabado de virar no corredor. Estava acompanhado de Granger e Longbottom.

No fim todos os cinco acabaram levando detenção por estar fora da cama. Lia ganhou uma bela bronca do pai, por se meter em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, mas ela tinha a sensação de ter feito a coisa certa.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Isso é um absurdo! Se a floresta é_ proibida_ o que estamos fazendo aqui?

- Não reclame, Draco! É culpa sua se estamos aqui – disse Lia aborrecida.

Há alguns minutos, Lia, Draco, Potter e Canino – o cachorro de Hagrid –, haviam entrado na Floresta Proibida para cumprir a detenção. Os três foram colocados juntos, enquanto Granger e Longbottom estavam com Hagrid em outra parte da Floresta, para irem em busca de um unicórnio ferido.

- Minha? – exaltou-se o loiro – A culpa é desse idiota de cabeça rachada.

Potter estava mais à frente e não deu atenção aos insultos do loiro que, desde a hora quem entraram na Floresta, só fazia reclamar.

- Esperem! – disse Potter, parando de repente.

Draco estava prestes a recomeçar as reclamações quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Um unicórnio morto estava caído no chão. Quando eles tentaram se aproximar do animal, um vulto encapuzado surgiu detrás dos arbustos em direção ao unicórnio e começou a beber seu sangue.

Draco gritou de medo. Tentou fugir, mas tropeçou nas raízes das árvores e caiu. Isso chamou a atenção da criatura que rastejou em direção a eles. Lia postou-se na frente de Draco que parecia ter prendido o pé e não conseguia se soltar. Quando o encapuzado estava próximo o suficiente para atacá-los, a menina sentiu sua magia se liberar intensamente e então tudo se tornou escuridão.

Lia acordou na enfermaria da escola e percebeu a presença do pai ao seu lado.

- Como está se sentindo, ,eu anjo?

- Bem, eu acho.

- Albus, como você pôde permitir que uma coisa dessas acontecesse? Onde já se viu deixar crianças sozinhas em plena Floresta Proibida? – Lia logo reconheceu a voz de sua madrinha, Madame Pomfrey, que estava em um canto afastado conversando com Dumbledore – Lia podia ter morrido.

A mencionada rolou os olhos diante de tamanho exagero.

- Não foi culpa dele, madrinha. Eu estou bem. Aliás, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Não se lembra? – ela negou – Pelo que contaram o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy, você ativou um escudo em torno de você e do Sr. Malfoy – nessa hora Dumbledore e Severo trocaram um olhar.

- Mas como eu fiz isso?

Lia se sentia confusa e o único que lembrava, era o vulto vindo em sua direção e dos demais.

- Isso, geralmente acontece quando se deseja proteger alguém com toda a sua vida – explicou o Albus.

- Então eu quis proteger o Draco. E como ele está?

- Ele está bem. O Sr. Malfoy sofreu apenas alguns arranhões e já foi liberado. Agora você precisa descansar para recuperar suas forças.

Lia acomodou-se melhor na cama e dormiu quase que imediatamente.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Prince.

Lia estava distraída, sentada à beira do lago e sobressaltou-se quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar.

- Potter. Sente-se – convidou.

O moreno sentou-se e ficou um tempo admirando o lago e os lentos movimentos da Lula Gigante, antes de dizer o que queria.

- Fiquei sabendo que Dumbledore é seu padrinho.

- Hum, mesmo? Nós realmente tentamos ser discretos quanto a isso – disse franzido o cenho, mas sem parecer se importar realmente que o menino soubesse.

- Bem, você sabe como são as coisas aqui em Hogwarts e... bem, na verdade... foram Fred e George Weasley que me contaram. Ér..., Prince – ele começou hesitante –, você deve conhecer os amigos dele, não?

- Alguns, sim.

- Conhece Nicolau Flamel?

- Não pessoalmente.

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre ele?

Lia estranhou o bombardeio de perguntas, mas continuou respondendo.

- Só o que dizem nos livros. Que ele é um renomado alquimista e o único que produziu a Pedra Filosofal. Ele também desenvolveu um trabalho de alquimia junto a Dumbledore.

- Pedra Filosofal? – Harry peguntou, parecendo ter ouvido apenas isso.

- Sim. É uma pedra que transforma qualquer metal em ouro e que produz o elixir da vida.

- Que torna quem o bebe imortal.

- Exato. Hum... eu posso lhe chamar de Harry, certo?

- Só se eu puder chamá-la de Lia.

- É claro que pode. Anh... Harry, eu sei que você sabe muito bem de tudo isso que eu acabei de lhe dizer. E eu imagino o que você está planejando fazer e, se quer um conselho, não faça.

- Do que está falando, Lia?

- Na noite do duelo, você e seus amigos encontraram o Fofo. Você andou perambulando pela biblioteca à noite e acha que meu pai vai tentar roubar a Pedra e não duvido que vá tentar impedi-lo.

- Ma-mas como você pode saber disso tudo?

Lia sorriu zombeteira.

- Eu passei toda a minha vida aqui. Conheço cada retrato e cada fantasma. Tudo que eles vêem de errado nessa escola, me contam. E o Hagrid, boca-grande do jeito que é, não consegue guardar segredos por muito tempo. É só juntar tudo isso com a famosa coragem grifinória que eu sei que você tem.

- Mas você sabe que a Pedra Filosofal está em Hogwarts?

- Acho que meu pai e meu padrinho se esquecem de que a escola inteira tem olhos e ouvidos. Mas agora voltando ao assunto, espero que não faça nenhuma idiotice. Mas se fizer verá que meu pai não tem nada a ver com isso, ao contrário, está fazendo de tudo para lhe proteger.

- Me desculpe, mas eu vou ter que discordar. Ele me odeia, como poderia me proteger?

- Você verá.

FrutoS2Fruto

O ano letivo finalmente chegara ao fim e Lia acompanhava Draco até o Expresso de Hogwarts. Depois de despedirem-se e combinarem de escreverem um para o outro, o loiro entrou no trem e a menina ia tomando o rumo da escola quando avistou Harry Potter.

- Harry – o moreno sorriu quando a viu – Viu como eu tinha razão sobre o papai?

Alguns dias depois da conversa que teve com ela à beira do lago, Harry e seus amigos foram atrás da Pedra Filosofal e passaram por grandes aventuras. E isso se tornou notícia no castelo inteiro.

- Sim, você tinha. Mas ele continua me odiando. Isso é fato.

- Bem, acho que isso é algo que não se pode mudar. Então boas férias, Harry! Nos vemos em setembro – disse sorrindo.

- Até setembro!

Viu Harry embarcando no trem e ao invés de voltar para o castelo, ela ficou acompanhando a partida do trem acenando para Draco que estava de cara amarrada por ter visto com quem ela estava conversando.

Ao regressar para o castelo encontrou o pai em frente ao portão lhe esperando.

- Porque está assim, querida? – perguntou ao ver uma sombra de tristeza passar pelos rosto da menina.

- Eu vou sentir falta de tudo isso, sabe? De toda essa agitação.

- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Logo, logo setembro estará de volta e trará consigo toda agitação de volta – falou com certo desgosto, fazendo Lia sorri.

- É eu sei.

- Agora vá ao escritório de seu padrinho, que ele quer falar com você.

- Não quero falar com ele. Ainda não o perdoei pelo que fez no banquete de encerramento.

Lia referia-se ao momento em que Sonserina receberia a Taça da Casas. Só que Dumbledore resolveu dar pontos aos grifinórios e, consequentemente, eles ganharam a Taça.

- Concordo que aquilo foi injusto, mas no próximo ano nós damos o troco – sorriu à ela.

- Sabe, pai? Algo me diz que coisas surpreendentes estão para acontecer. Espero que sejam coisas boas.

- A mim também, querida – disse Severus, mas ao contrário de sua filha, e ele achava que não seriam coisas nada boas.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais três capítulos fresquinhos. Lembrando que eu estou reescrevendo a fic, mas ela não está terminada, ou seja, vou postar rapidamente os capítulos já prontos, mas os não escritos podem demorar. Beijos e não esqueçam as reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- Papai, Draco me convidou para ir com ele e seus pais ao Beco de Diagonal na semana que vem, acabei de receber sua coruja. Posso ir?

Severus tensionou-se imediatamente ao ouvir isso. Ele sabia o quanto a menina gostava do pequeno Malfoy, mas esse encontro entre ela e Lucius não poderia acontecer. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, querida

- Mas por que não? - Lia perguntou franzindo a sobranacelha.

- Não quero deixar você com gente desconhecida. Você não está acostumada e...

- Pai, eu acabei de fazer doze anos, acho que já estou bem grandinha. E além do mais, você pode ir também, ué.

- Não, Lia, é melhor nós irmos antes. Semana que vem aquele lugar vai estar um inferno e não estou afim de enfrentar multidões.

- Mas papai...

- Já disse que não. Será que é tão difícil de enteder? - o homem gritou, já perdendo a paciência.

Aborrecida, a menina saiu pisando duro em direção aos jardins. Ela às vezes não conseguia entender seu pai. Fizera tanta campanha para que ela conhesse crianças de sua idade e quando finalmente o fizera, ele parecia querer afastá-la dessa amizade.

-x-

Andando pelos corredores, Severus pensava no quão arrependido estava de ter se exaltado com sua filha. Mas aquilo fora necessário. Ele tinha que ser duro para fazê-la obedecer.

E como ele tinha vontade de azarar alguma coisa, agora. A cara de Lucius de preferência. Ele era o culpado por tudo pelo que ele estava passando. Mas uma coisa ele tinha que admitir, Lucius fora responsável pela melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida desde que recebera sua carta de Hogwarts: sua filha. Ele sempre seria grato ao loiro por isso. Só por isso. Porque ele não se lembrava nem um segundo sequer dos momentos que tiveram juntos. Não mesmo.

Tentando afastar certos pensamento de si ele alcançou rapidamente sua sala. Logo notou que algo estava errado e sacou a varinha. Uma risada sarcástica lhe chegou aos ouvidos e ele estremeceu.

- Sempre tão sensitivo, não é Severus? Essa foi uma das muitas qualidades que o Lord sempre admirou em você. E eu também.

Lentamente, virou-se na direção da voz e se deparou com o maior de todos os seus medos. Lucius Malfoy estava parado a poucos metros de si com sua pose altiva e um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Severus. Há quanto tempo...

_Não. Não pode ser!_

- O que? Só vai ficar aí parado me olhando? Não vai comprimentar o seu velho amigo?

Soltando a respiração que havia prendido sem perceber, Severus tentou manter sua máscara de frieza, mas sabia que com Lucius isso tinha pouca eficácia.

- Como vai, Lucius? - ele perguntou em voz baixa fazendo o sorriso de Lucius se alargar.

- Eu vou muito bem, obrigado. E estou para vir aqui já há algum tempo, mas como você bem sabe, sou um homem muito ocupado com os negócios da família - Negócios que se resumem a ameaçar e subornar o pessoal do ministério, Severus pensou - Mas desde que voltou para casa, Draco não parou de falar em como o seu professor de professor de Poções era incrível - Lucius aproximou-se de Severus com um sorriso ladinho - Eu sempre soube que você teria futuro com Poções.

Incomodado com a aproximação do outro, Severus afastou caminhando até a sua escravaninha.

- Agradeço pela visita, Lucius, mas estou um tanto atarefado. As aulas começam em duas semanas e eu preciso preprarar o programa para o ano letivo.

- Não quero atrapalhá-lo, é claro. Eu imagino que você deva ter muitos outros afazeres. Eu por exemplo irei ao Beco Diagonal na próxima semana pelos materiais escolares de Draco. Acredito que você também vá aparecer por lá - outro disse dando de ombro com um brilho estranho nos olhos.

- C-como? - Severus sussurrou, com o coração na boca.

_Ele sabe._

- Poções. Você deve aproveitar esse folga para reabastecer seu estoque, não?

- Sim, claro.

- Bom, não vou mais tomar-lhe o tempo. Até mais, Severus. Espere por outras visitas minhas. Este ano eu farei questão de acomapanhar de perto o desempenho de meu filho.

Severus limitou-se a olhá-lo.

- Ah, outra coisa, seu eu fosse você ficaria bem esperto. Coisas bastante interessantes estão para acontecer em Hogwarts e acho que você não gostaria de estar despreparado – ele agregou com um sorriso malicioso, caminhando lentamente até a lareira deixando para atrás um Severus estarrecido. Suas palavras ainda a ecoar na cebeça no moreno.

_Ele sabe._

FrutoS2Fruto

Lia olhava a todos os lados fascinada. Por mais que essa não fosse a primeira vez que ela ia ao Beco Diagonal, não poderia evitar ficar encantada com tudo o que via.

O Beco estava cheio, para infelicidade de Severus, pois muitos pareciam ter tido a mesma ideia que ele e anteciparam a compra de materiais escolares. Seu humor estava mais azedo que de costume por isso ele grunhia e olhava feio a cada um que atravessa seu caminho.

Lia, é claro, já era perita em ignorar esses ataques de mau-hmor, então nem se abalava. Já havia até o perdoado por não ter permitido que ela fosse às compras junto com os Malfoy. Ela chegara à conclusão de que o moreno estava enciumado e não queria que ninguém além dele fosse ao Beco Diagonal com ela.

Quando os dois se aproximaram da livraria Floreiro e Borrões a face de Severus tranfigurou-se numa carranca de ódio e Lia podia jurar que ouvira seus dentes rangerem de tão apertados que estavam.

O motivo de sua fúria era nada menos que o imenso cartaz pregado à porta da livraria, onde era anunciado, para a próxima semana, uma tarde de autógrafo com Gilderoy Lockhart. Lia torceu o nariz ante isso.

- Esse não é o novo professor de DCAT, papai? – ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Sim – Snape respondeu entredentes.

Lia quase riu. Ela se lembrava bem de quando o pomposo Lockhart havia aparecido em Hogwarts se oferecendo para a vaga e quando ele fora contratado, seu pai não ficara nem um pouco feliz com isso.

Guardando silêncio, Lia seguiu seu pai livraria adentro sabendo que ele deveria estar louco para acabar com aquilo tudo e voltar para o conforto de seus aposentos nas masmorras.

FrutoS2Fruto

Mais um ano em que a Seleção ocorria normalmente. Exceto, talvez, pela ausência de Potter e Weasley.

E quando Filch lhe comunicara que dois alunos haviam feito estragos pelo terreno da escola, fora não terem vindo no Expresso de Hogwarts junto com os demais e ainda arriscar expôr o mundo bruxo aos trouxas, Snape simplesmente soube quem eram os dois alunos sem que o zelador precisasse lhe dizer.

Potter era um verdadeiro ímã para problemas e Weasley como um bom e velho cão de guarda não poderia deixar de estar envolvido.

Ah, como ele queria ter o poder de expulsar aqueles dois. Mas mesmo que ele pudesse, o diretor iria encontrar um jeito de mantê-los na escola. Mas já que não lhe dariam esse prazer, ele ficava feliz por pelo menos aterrorizar os dois grifinórios o quanto fosse possível.

E assim o fez.

Até que McGonagall e Dumbledore chegaram e acabaram com a sua festa.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Ei, Harry, você não cansa de me surpreender – Lia comentou sorrindo torto e sentando-se ao lado de Harry, antes que seus amigos o fizessem – Automóveis voadores? Essa foi boa.

- Só espero que não me peça para narrar a história do carro voador, também – disse ele, com voz cansada.

- Não vou. Até porque, toda a escola já sabe.

Lia olhou em volta, procurando Draco e o achou duas carteiras atrás da sua, com uma expressão magoada. Ela voltou-se para frente, pois estava chateada com uma brincadeira que ele fizera com Harry, mais cedo. Algo sobre fotos e autógrafos.

- Ahn... Harry, por que isso? – perguntou com o cenho franzido ao vê-lo formar uma pilha de livros à sua frente.

- Lockhart – foi tudo o que o moreno murmurou antes do professor entrar na sala.

Depois de uma aula baseada em discursos auto-elogiosos, um questionário estúpido e um ataque de diabretes da Cornuália descontrolados, Lia estava em seu Salão Comunal, reclamando sobre o novo professor de DCAT com Draco, com quem já fizera as pazes.

- Dá para acreditar nesse Lockhart? Não entendo como o padrinho pôde tê-lo contratado. Ele é uma farsa.

- Ele consegue superar até o Potter no quesito chamar a atenção.

- Mas o Harry não faz isso de propósito.

Draco fez um som descrente, mas preferiu não iniciar uma discussão.

FrutoS2Fruto

- Como estou? – perguntou Draco à Lia e então ela reparou que ele vestia o uniforme da equipe de Quadribol da Sonserina.

- Draco, você entrou para equipe?

- Sim, sou o novo apanhador.

- Mas como você conseguiu se os testes ainda não começaram?

- Digamos que papai deu uma "ajudinha" – disse indicando as vassouras Nimbus 2001 que os demais jogadores portavam assim como ele.

- Oh – exclamou, mas não fez nenhum comentário, pois já tinha entendido que era assim que as coisas funcionavam na alta sociedade bruxa – Posso assistir o seu treino?

- É claro – ele sorriu radiante diante da possibilidade de ter alguém para quem se exibir.

A menina seguiu a equipe e ao chegarem ao campo de Quadribol, encontraram a equipe da Grifinória treinando. Iniciou-se uma discussão, com Oliver Wood, capitão da Grifinória, insistindo que havia reservado o campo, e Marcus Flint, capitão da Sonserina, mostrando uma permissão assinada pelo professor Snape.

- Vocês têm um novo apanhador? – perguntou Wood.

O seis jogadores grandalhões deram lugar a um menor, Draco, deixando-o cara a cara com um Potter pasmo.

Draco começou a rebaixar as vassouras do time adversário e nisso intrometeram-se os amigos de Potter, que estavam próximos.

- Pelo menos nenhum deles precisou pagar para entrar no time. Entraram por puro talento – espetou Hermione Granger.

Lia não gostou da ofensa a Draco e resolveu tomar suas dores.

- Ninguém pediu a sua opinião, sangue ruim.

Após essas palavras, uma confusão foi armada. Grifinórios foram para cima dos sonserinos e estes tentavam proteger Lia e Draco. Ron Weasley sacou sua varinha defeituosa e lançou um feitiço que saiu pela parte detrás da varinha, acertando a si próprio e fazendo-o vomitar lesmas.

Mais tarde, Severus tomou conhecimento do ocorrido e chamou a filha em seu escritório. Lia, já imaginando o assunto, chegou ao lugar com uma expressão neutra.

- Chegou aos meus ouvidos – começou de forma lenta – que você se envolveu em uma confusão no campo de Quadribol esta manhã.

- As notícias voam, hein? – disse mordaz.

- E eu soube também – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido – que você ofendeu uma menina.

- Eu não ofendi ninguém.

- Ah, então você acha que sangue ruim não é uma ofensa?

- Não. É apenas a constatação de um fato. Aliás, todos os sonserinos usam essa expressão.

- É mesmo? E você, alguma vez, me ouviu chamar alguém assim, Lia? – a menina abriu a boca para retrucar, mas nada saiu e tornou a fechá-la, negando com a cabeça – Você tem idéia do que é para mim, a minha filha ofender outros alunos assim? Todos vão achar que sou eu quem põe essas idéias na sua cabeça.

Lia suspirou. Seu pai, assim como seu padrinho havia deixado claro desde cedo que não concordavam com esses ideias separatistas da alta sociedade bruxa.

- Me desculpe, papai – murmurou – Eu não devia ter dito aquilo.

- Olha, eu não quero ouvir você dizendo essas coisas nunca mais, entendeu? – Lia apenas assentiu de cabeça baixa – Agora volte para seu Salão Comunal. E como castigo, você não irá à Festa do Dia das Bruxas.

Severus ficou assistindo sua filha sair, sentido um aperto no peito.

_Ela é completamente Malfoy, inclusive nessas atitudes mínimas. A única coisa que temos de parecido é a cor do cabelo._

* * *

**N/A: **Aeeee, finalmente o/ Depois de um bom tempo, eu apareci :DDDD

Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo e eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que o próximo não demora. Deixem reviews pra eu saber o que estão achando :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- Oi, Nick! – exclamou Lia ao ver o fantasma da Grifinória vagando pelos corredores do castelo.

- Oh, pequena Lia! Há quanto tempo! Você se esqueceu de mim, foi? Todos parecem se esquecer de mim – murmurou melancólico.

- Perdoe-me, Nick. Ando meio sem tempo com tantas lições da escola. Mas, me diga, há algo que eu possa fazer para me redimir?

- Bem... – começou o fantasma pensativo – O meu aniversário de morte está chegando. Você poderia aparecer por lá.

Lia ficou se perguntando como seria um aniversário de morte, afinal, não é como se tivesse ido a um alguma vez. Acabou aceitando o convite. O fantasma lhe era muito querido e ele lhe parecera um tanto cabisbaixo, ela faria qualquer coisa pra vê-lo melhor.

-x-

No dia da festa, Lia arrependeu-se de não ter levado um agasalho, pois o lugar estava incrivelmente frio, mais até que as masmorras da Sonserina.

Todos os fantasmas do castelo estavam presentes. Enquanto cumprimentava o anfitrião, ela viu os fantasmas das demais casas da escola e até mesmo o poltergeist Pirraça.

- Olá, Murta! – cumprimentou ela a um fantasma de uma menina que era conhecida como Murta-Que-Geme, por viver se lamentando.

- Lia! Eu senti sua falta, sabia? Você nunca mais foi me visitar – Murta disse com voz chorosa.

- Parece que todos os fantasmas resolveram cobrar a minha presença – resmungou Lia, franzido o cenho.

- É claro! Depois que você passou a andar com essas crianças malvadas, não liga mais para seus velhos amigos. Só falta agora você começar a atirar coisas em mim. Você não faria isso, faria?

- É, claro que não, Murta. Por acaso você se esqueceu de quem é que sempre te defendeu dessas _crianças malvadas_? Eu nunca vou mudar.

A menina fantasma pareceu se convencer, porque logo em seguida iniciou uma longa e entusiasmada conversa com Lia, sendo interropida apenas por Pirraça que fazia um estardalhaço enquanto chamava pela Murta não muito longe dali.

Quando Lia olhou em sua direção, viu o poltergeist acompanhado de Potter, Weasley e Granger e torceu o nariz em desagrado para os dois últimos. Potter havia ficado chateado por ela ter ofendido sua amiga e Lia já tinha encontrado um jeito de se desculpar com ele, mas nunca poderia mudar sua opinião a respeito dos outros dois: eles eram escória e más companhias, era isso o que todos na Sonserina faziam questão de repetir sempre, principalmente Draco. Não que Lia fosse de se influenciar fácil, mas ela não ia com a cara dos dois e ponto.

A morena ficou bastante irritada quando viu Murta sair da festa chorando com Pirraça em seu encalço. Ela lançou um olhar feio na direção de Granger. Pelo que Pirraça disse, a menina havia falado mal de Murta.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia? – ela disse antes de sair correndo atrás dos dois - Deixe-a, Pirraça! – ordenou a menina quando os alcançou em frente à entrada do banheiro em que Murta costumava ficar. Quando saíra da festa não havia sinal de nenhum dos dois, então havia decidido pelo óbvio.

- E se eu não quiser, vai fazer o quê? – debochou.

- Reducto! – bradou, espantando o poltergeist – E da próxima vez, eu chamarei o Barão Sangrento para dar uma lição em você.

Lia entrou no banheiro chamando pela amiga e a encontrou em um dos boxes soluçando alto.

- Não chore, Murta. Você sabe que o Pirraça é um idiota. Não o leve a sério.

- É que não é só ele, Liazinha. São todos. Só você gosta de mim, Liazinha, só você.

Murta seguiu se lamuriando e Lia tentando consolá-la até ouvir um burburinho do lado de fora e resolver averiguar. Quase voltou para o banheiro, quando encontrou praticamente toda a Hogwarts ali. Sem se deter para descobrir o que acontecera, ela resolveu sair antes que seu pai aparecesse, pois com certeza, se a visse, iria culpá-la pelo que quer que tenha acontecido.

-x-

Já na sala comunal, Lia aproveitou o silêncio para regularizar a respiração antes que os alunos aparecessem. Havia corrido o mais rápido que pôde para evitar ser associada ao que tinha acontecido próximo ao banheiro do segundo andar.

Não demorou muito e os sonserinos começaram a chegar liderados por Draco que a viu sentada em um dos sofás em frente a lareira.

- Onde você estava? – ele perguntou olhando pra ela desconfiado.

- Na festa do aniversário de morte do Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça, onde mais? – ela disse usando um tom irritado para disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Ah, é verdade. E como é que foi?

Lia contou rapidamente sobre a festa, omitindo, é claro sua passagem pelo banheiro da Murta.

- E o jantar? Algo interesse aconteceu?

– Ah, você perdeu uma boa – Draco disse excitado e começou a narrar como, após o banquete do Dia das Bruxas, eles encontraram Madame Norra petrificada. E para completar a bizarrice da cena, haviam dizeres na parede escritos em sangue.

- E quem é que fez uma coisa dessas? – Lia perguntou. Apesar de não ter lá uma boa relação com o zelador e achar a gata uma bisbilhoteira e fofoqueira, ela nunca desejaria algo assim para o pobre animal.

- Não sei, mas você nem imagina quem estava lá – Lia retesou-se murmurando um "Quem?" e o menino logo continuou – O trio de patetas da Grifinória - ele disse e seus olhos brilharam com uma satisfação mórbida – Aposto que os três estarão bem encrecandos.

Lia soltou o ar imperceptivelmente relaxando um pouco no sofá. Aparentemente ninguém a vira. Ou pelo menos não Draco.

- E você acha que foram eles? – ela perguntou genuinamente interessada. Os grifinórios não teriam malícia, e muito menos esperteza para uma proeza dessas.

- Não. Eles apenas foram idiotas demais pra ficarem lá parados. Mas pra mim dá no mesmo. O que importa é que eles irão se ferrar – ele terminou com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

FrutoS2Fruto

Severus analisava o semblante tenso do homem à sua frente. Dumbledore dificilmente demonstrava qualquer emoção que pudesse parecer um mínimo sinal de fraqueza. Mas quando o assunto envolvia Hogwarts e a segurança de seus alunos, era praticamente impossível ocultar o quanto isso o afetava.

Mas não era para menos. Toda essa história da reabertura da Câmara Secreta havia posto todos na escola, incluindo o corpo docente, em extremo alerta.

Ele se lembrava bem de como em seu tempo de escola, ouvira um comentário acerca do herdeiro de Sonserina. Na época havia ficado bastante curioso sobre a suposta Câmara e o monstro que a guardava, mas com o tempo ele acabou esquecendo-se disso. Agora, toda essa história estava aparentemente mais viva que nunca.

E Dumbledore estava de fato preocupado. E isso significava que ele também deveria estar.

- O que faremos agora, Albus? Tem ideia de quem possa ter feito aquilo?

- Não. Vamos deixar como estar por enquanto. Harry e seus amigos me garantiram que não tiveram nada a ver com isso e eu acredito neles – ele disse e Snape bufou descrente. Potter sempre estava metido em alguma confusão – Mas há alguém com quem eu gostaria de conversar.

- Quem?

- Lia.

Severus ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas numa pergunta muda.

- Parece que ela estava por ali numa atitude bastante suspeita e alguns alunos vieram me contar.

- Grifinórios, aposto.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu e isso serviu de confirmação para o outro.

- Quero estar presente quando for falar com ela – Snape disse com a expressão fechada.

- Acha que ela pode ter participado disso?

- Não. Eu só quero saber o que ela estava fazendo ali quando deveria estar em seu dormitório.

- Bem, farei isso amanhã. Pedirei a Minerva que lhe envie uma coruja no café da manhã.

FrutoS2Fruto

Alguns poucos dias passaram desde a festa do aniversário de morte e do incidente no segundo andar e durante um café da manhã, Lia foi supreendida com uma coruja da Profa. Minerva, dizendo que ela era esperada no escritório do diretor.

E agora, lá estava ela, frente a ele, Minerva e seu pai – este último parecendo bastante aborrecido. Lia mirou a cada um deles e então estreitou os olhos.

- O que foi? – perguntou de mau humor.

- Modere esse tom, Lia Louise – Severu disse em tom de aviso.

Dumbledore ergueu a mão para Severus e voltou-se para Lia.

- Lia, eu imagino que você esteja sabendo sobre o ocorrido à gata do Sr. Filch? – ela assentiu apenas – Bem, você foi vista saindo do banheiro próximo ao local do ataque naquele dia. Tem algo a nos dizer sobre isso?

Os olhos da menina arregalaram-se ligeiramente e sua boca abriu-se eu um perfeito _o_. Ela não ouvira qualquer conversa relacionando seu nome ao ocorrido, então a menina apenas constatou que ninguém a tinha visto.

- Estão achando que fui eu quem fez aquilo?

- Lia, querida – a professora de Transfiguração disse gentilmente –, nós apenas queremos saber o que você estava fazendo lá. Ninguém está lhe acusando de nada.

- Eu estava com a Murta. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas aquele é o banheiro dela – disse insolente.

- E você passou todo o tempo lá? – inquiriu o pai.

Lia lançou-lhe um olhar incerto.

- Na verdade, não. Eu estava na festa de Sir Nicholas.

Severus estreitou os olhos.

- Mesmo depois de eu tê-la proibido? – Snape rosnou.

- Você me proibiu de ir à Festa do Dia das Bruxas, e não ao aniversário de morte – rebateu.

- Por favor, não nos desviemos do assunto – pediu Dumbledore – Lia, os Srs. Potter e Weasley e a Srta. Granger, afirmaram estar nessa mesma festa. Você os viu?

- Sim. Quando saí da festa eles ainda estavam.

- E você não viu nenhum movimento suspeito nos corredores?

- Não, eu não vi.

Dumbledore estudou-a por cima de seus óculos meia-lua e Lia soube que ele estava usando Legilimência com ela. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer era deixar sua mente aberta, assim ele saberia que ela estava falando a verdade.

- Eu acredito em você, Lia – ele disse finalmente – Bom, era só isso que queríamos saber. Está dispensada – ele disse com um sorriso gentil.

- Não tão rápido! – Severus disse – Você vem comigo.

Lia engoliu em seco e seguiu seu pai para fora do escritório recebendo um sorriso encorajador de Minerva no caminho.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio e o moreno estava com uma carranca tão feia que fazia sua filha temer o que viria a seguir.

- Entre – ordenou quando pararam em frente a uma sala de aula inutilizada – E eu que achava que quem tinha problemas com regras eram os grifinórios.

A menina apenas ouvia, esperando sua sentença.

- Você precisa de uma punição que a faça sentir o suficiente para não voltar a me desobedecer. E por isso, eu estou lhe proibindo de assistir às partidas do Campeonato de Quadribol.

- Mas papai, desse jeito eu vou perder a estréia do Draco. Ele nunca vai me perdoar.

- Pensasse nisso antes de ignorar às minhas ordens. E não duvido nada que este menino esteja lhe influenciando a agir assim.

- Draco não tem nada a ver com isso. Não sei por que não gosta dele. O Harry eu até entendo, você não se dava bem com o pai dele, mas e o Draco? O pai dele era seu amigo.

- LUCIUS MALFOY NÃO ERA MEU AMIGO – Severus berrou e Lia recuou assustada. Seu pai nunca gritara assim, nem quando fazia suas piores travessuras.

Tentando controlar-se, o moreno deu às costas pra filha apoiando-se numa carteira ali próximo.

- Me desculpe, Lia. Eu não quis gritar com você – ele falou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e então se virou para olhá-la. Lia encarava o chão.

- Às vezes eu penso que teria sido melhor ir para Beauxbatons – ela começou falando baixinho – Você só briga comigo desde que comecei a estudar aqui. Parece até que não me ama. Parece que se cansou de mim e que me quer longe. É isso? – ela indagou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu passei os últimos anos dedicando a minha vida a você, Lia, e tudo o que recebo em troca é desobediência – ele respirou fundo – Você não tem o direito de questionar o meu amor, porque tudo o que fiz e faço é por te amar demais.

Severus aproximou-se e a abraçou. Lia tentou se soltar, mas ele não lhe permitiu.

- Você é tudo o que eu tenho no mundo, filha. Ficar longe de você me mataria.

Apertou-a mais e ficaram ali, abraçados por um longo tempo. As palavras de Severus pesando para ambos. Era verdade que um representava tudo para o outro e não podiam deixar qualquer briga desestabilizar a sua união.

- Pai?

- Sim, querida.

- Você e o pai do Draco brigaram? Eu me lembro de você ter dito que não se lembrava de conhecer alguém com o sobrenome Malfoy, mas você sabe até o primeiro nome dele. E eu sei que a presença do Draco te incomoda e não é à toa. Eu poderia falar com o Draco, de repente ele convence o pai dele a vir aqui e vocês conversam.

- Olha, querida, não se meta nisso, por favor. É um assunto do passado e deve permanecer lá.

Lia não insistiu. Ela sabia que seu pai não gostava que se intrometessem em seus assuntos.

Depois de algum tempo aproveitando o abraço um do outro, dois deixaram a sala, cada um seguindo para seus respectivos afazeres.

FrutoS2Fruto

O tão esperado dia da partida entre Grifinória e Sonserina chegou finalmente e os alunos estavam em polvorosa. Sonserina tinha a vantagem das Nimbus 2001 e interiormente Severus agradeceu a Lucius pelo presente ao time, havia grandes chances de levarem o campenato esse ano.

Caminhando apressadamente pelos jardins da escola em direção ao campo de Quadribol, Severus supreendeu-se com a presença do Malfoy mais velho por ali, mas afinal, era a estreia de seu filho, logicamente ele estaria ali para vê-lo jogar.

- Severus.

- Lucius. Veio assistir à partida, eu imagino.

- Na verdade, eu vim aqui para conversar com você.

Severus franziu o cenho estranhando atitude do loiro.

- E precisa ser agora? Não vai assistir seu filho jogando?

- Eu imaginei que como todos estarão muito ocupados com a partida, nós poderemos conversar mais... sossegados. Tenho certeza de que Draco entederá.

O moreno mirou-o desconfiado e depois de hesitar um momento começou a caminhar de volta para o castelo com Lucius em seus calcanhares. A preocupação de que alguém pudesse vê-los juntos o fez andar quase correndo em direção ao seu escritório.

Verificando se não haveria ninguém por ali, ele abriu a porta do escritório dando passagem para o loiro, entrando logo em seguida. Mas mal teve tempo de fechar a porta quando teve o corpo prensado contra a mesma e seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo exigente. Severus tentou alcançar sua varinha, mas Lucius prendia seus braços então tentou usar seu próprio corpo para empurrá-lo, conseguindo com muito custo que o loiro se afastasse de si.

- Você é louco? – ele esbravejou com a respiração agitada – Foi pra isso que veio aqui? Sou o professor do seu filho. Você deveria me respeitar.

Lucius limpou um pouco de saliva do canto dos lábios com um sorriso torto.

- Não sei por que tanto escândalo, Severus. Nós já fomos bem mais além do que um simples beijinho.

- Saia daqui, Lucius, ou não respondo por mim – Snape disse dando às costas a Lucius.

- O quê? Vai me dizer que não sentiu saudade? – ele disse malicioso se aproximando do outro em passos felinos.

- Cala a droga da sua boca e vá embora daqui – Severus gritou voltando-se para o loiro. Dando-se conta da proximidade, ele se afastou postando-se atrás de sua mesa e dali mirou o outro raivosamente.

- E pensar que nós poderíamos estar juntos até hoje. Se você não tivesse inventado aquela baboseira de filho...

Severus retesou-se, os olhos fixos nos do loiro. Era só uma questão de tempo para a bomba estourar.

-x-

Lia vagava pelo castelo à procura de alguma distração já que não podia assistir ao Quadribol. Resolveu buscar algumas de suas coisas em seu quarto nos aposentos de seu pai e quando lá chegou, estranhou ouvir vozes, pois tinha certeza de que Severus estava assistindo à partida.

Curiosa e pronta para denunciar quem quer que pudesse ter invadido o escritório de seu pai, ela abriu um pouco a porta e se surpreendeu ao ver o próprio ali, conversando com um homem loiro, ambos de perfil para a porta. Os dois aparentemente estavam brigando ou próximos a isso, ela podia sentir a tensão de seu o pai.

Analisando rapidamente o homem, ela notou certa familiaridade. Ele lhe lembrava muito a Draco.

_Será o seu pai?_

Apesar da curiosidade, Lia sabia que não era educado ouvir conversa alheia, seu pai lhe havia repreendido diversas vezes por isso. Ela resolvera então deixar os dois a sós e quando estava fechando a porta, a voz do homem a deteve.

- Sabe uma coisa que me deixou muito curioso? – ele perguntou inclinando-se contra a mesa – Draco. Ele não parou de falar o verão inteiro sobre amiga que fizera aqui. Filha do professor de Poções.

Ele analisava cada expressão de Severus como se estivesse em busca de qualquer deslize.

- Acho que eu subestimei você – ele disse, os olhos cinzentos brilhando friamente.

- Não sei do que está falando.

Lucius riu.

- Não me confunda com o tolo do diretor dessa escola a quem você enrola com a sua postura de bom menino, Severus – ele disse com desprezo e Lia, não gostando de como o loiro falava, estava preste a entrar lá e defender seu pai e seu padrinho quando ele continuou – Há doze anos você me disse que estava esperando um filho. Vai negar que essa menina é a tal criança?

Na porta, Lia congelou. Que história era aquela? Seu pai esperando um filho?

- Por que só agora você quer saber sobre isso? – Severus perguntou em voz baixa sem responder à pergunta do loiro – Você esteve aqui antes do início das aulas. Por que não disse nada?

- Você negaria. E eu precisaria de provas para te confrotar. Por isso quis tomar algumas providências antes de voltar aqui – ele disse tirando um envelope pardo do bolso da capa e pondo-o sobre a mesa – Já ouviu falar em exame de DNA, Severus? Eles servem pra confirmar a paterninade. É coisa de trouxas... Bem, isso é um exame desses, só que adaptado por bruxos.

Severus pegou o envelope e o abriu lendo rapidamente o que havia ali e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente.

- Eu nem precisaria disso para saber da verdade. Eu andei observando-a. Draco e ela são idênticos. Ela é definitivamente uma Malfoy.

Lia, que ficara estática todo esse tempo não conseguia entender o que eles estavam falando. Como assim ela era uma Malfoy?

- Vamos acabar logo com isso, Severus. Confesse que a menina é minha filha.

A menina ofegou e isso atraiu a atenção dos dois homens. Severus empalideceu e Lucius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Filha...

Ela alternava o olhar entre os dois enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas que não demoraram em banhar-lhe o rosto. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade. Seu pai não poderia ter mentido para si todo esse tempo. Simplesmente não.

- Lia.

Ela não parecia ouvi-lo. Os encarou uma última vez e saiu correndo.

* * *

**N/A:** Teeeeenso. Lia descobriu a verdade. E agora, José? xDDD O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Ela vai perdoar o pai por ter mentido? Vai querer se aproximar de Lucius?

Esse capítulo foi, pra minha grande surpresa, maior do que eu planejei. Ele estava curto demais e eu querendo aumentar um pouquinho, acabei deixando gigantesco, quase quatro mil palavras e depois simplesmente não teve como fazer cortes _

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que estejam ansiosos para saber o que vai acontecer. Me desculpe por qualquer erro. Deixem reviews para que eu saiba o que vocês estão achando. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo :D


End file.
